The yin and yang of a soul
by Azulabeifong
Summary: A powerful demigod and the next Avatar from Aang named Azula is the main character. She aids Percy in the titan war. With a complicated past. Horrible parents yada yada, but the past I'm talking about is different. Oh yeah, a bit of love with Percy Jackson. I highly recommend you to read the book an watch the show before reading my story, or else you will be utterly lost
1. Chapter 1

**(AN) If any grammar problems and stuff, please tell me!**

**By the way, please review! Constructive comments strongly encouraged, so please review, then I'll update :)**

**I do not own Avatar nor Percy Jackson and their ideas. **

Lobsters, crab, abalone, shark fin... All kinds of delicacies was served on the table. A family of four crowded around the table, savoring the dishes. I watched them from the backyard, leaning towards the house, taking in the aroma, my saliva dribbling down the side of my mouth. My stomach growled, and I clutched it, longing for the food before me.

"Azula!" the father called me. I ran up to my foster father.

"Yes father?" I said in a controlled voice, although my eyes kept darting occasionally to the dishes on the table.

"Get me a newspaper quick, or you'll have a nice little _meeting_ with my whip" he threatened, venom dripping at his words. He poured the money into my cupped hands, as if I was a beggar.

"Thank you father" I bowed as I quickly receded the room. I took the make-up box on my way out and quickly dabbed my wounds and bruises with make up before scurrying out of the house.

As I walked, I breathed out puffs of white smoke into the air, shivering under the thin layer of my coat that isn't designed for warmth. Rather, it was designed to cover my welts, wounds, bruises etc. I accidentally scratched open a healing wound at my hand in an attempt to huddle against these thin layers of fabric. But I did not wince, not a little bit. I rubbed the reopened wound as I thought about the first time I entered a formal dinner

It had happened the day before. My foster-brothers had caught a cold and my foster parents were in a really bad mood. Everytime they saw me, they stared into my eyes with deep disgust and hatred, like I was the one who made them catch the cold. Then, they will always take out the whip, my nightmare. By the time it was time to go to the dinner, I was covered in wounds and bruises. Caking make up over my face, my parents ordered me to wear long sleeves shirts and gloves that hugged my little frame so tight that it hurt. I cried out, but immediately shut up with a slap on the face. The make-up artist looked at me sadly, but she didn't say anything. And she reapplied my make-up. We drove in this big car of my parents' to the dinner place. There were a lot of adults bustling about, chatting with each other and generally having a fun time. All kinds of delicacies were on the tables, spread out, a wonderful mix of the different aromas from the different types of food. My stomach immediately growled. A pudgy man knelt down before me and said, "Are you hungry?"

My stomach answered for me by growling. I sheepishly smiled. He returned a warm smile and patted my cheek. He accidentally patted my wounds, so I winced, receiving a glare from my father. I saw worry flitter across the man's face before he took my small hand, and led me to where the foods are. I jumped and tried to reach the utensils, but I was too short. The man carried me on his shoulder as he helped me take whatever foods I desired. Then he gave me the plate and led me to this boy at a dark and isolated corner of the room. He looked like he was surprised, though I'm not sure why. He haven't even spotted me. He looked around at his surroundings like he did not expect to be here.

Then after the surprise wore off, his face looked very gloomy and depressed. He had eyes that reflect death. His hair was gelled, making his hair look spicky. He has a scrawny figure and big and black clothes. He is about 12? 13? I am not good at telling people's age. He was looking at the ground as he held a knife in one hand, making him look very dangerous.

"Hello um-"

"Nico" he didn't even look up and extended his hand. I took it and shook like how I've seen the adults done.

"Hi Nico"

Only now he looked up. His eyes widened for a moment, then he asked, "What's your name?"

"Something... Then Zinthos" I'm not sure about my first name. My foster parents refers to me in a lot of names. Brat, rascal, idiot and a couple of others I could not remember. I shyly looked at the ground and took sudden interest in my shoes.

"Never mind, you don't have to tell me. I'll call you Azula" he smiled warmly at me. "So, how are you?"

"Fine, I think" I walked to a table and sat down, savouring the foods. Nico was quiet, watching me as I chewed on the food. It was rather unsettling. I was about to reach for my drink when I accidentally spilled it onto Nico. I thought he was going to slap me like what my father will do, so I quickly took out a hankerchief and cleaned Nico's clothes and muttered apologies, bracing myself for a slap. But it did not come. Instead, Nico put a hand on my shoulder and said, "Never mind, I'll clean up myself"

I looked up and nervously said, "You are not going to slap me?" by now, I could feel my father's glare on my back, like it was laser, cutting through my small figure.

.

"Why would I?" Nico seemed genuinely surprised. I looked at him wide-eyed. I must be really lucky today to meet two so nice people, Nico and the pudgy man earlier. Then Nico did something that surprised me. He wrapped his arms around me and embraced me in what I heard people call a 'hug'. I snuggled into his chest and decided that I liked being hugged. I've only been hugged by one other person before. That person had been my savior. Maybe Nico will save me from my foster parents. He pulled away quick, blushing. Then out of instinct, I crawled beside him and I sat on his lap, leaning against him as we talked. Nico asked about my past. When I've finished talking, he looked at me sternly and made me promise to leave my family. I nodded at him. He started to walk away. I saw a tear falling from his face. I tried to run after him, but once we reached the shadows, he was simply gone.

Then, I was jarred to the present when I heard footsteps behind me. The newspaper stand is at a deserted place, so usually it is very uncommon to have people here, so I grew suspicious. I took a few twist and turns, but the footsteps never left me. Then it quickened. I knew something was wrong. I broke into a sprint, but it was no use. Whoever it was behind me, is obviously faster than me. I did not dare to look back, but I heard the footsteps becoming louder and louder. Then, a hand grabbed my shoulder. I tried to squirm from this person's grasp, but to no avail. This person has an iron grip. Another hand clamped on my mouth as I tried to scream. I thrashed wildly as I was dragged into the bushes. Then, something hit me on the head, and I blacked out.

I opened my eyes and took in my surroundings. I was tied to a chair on a hill. A big and burly man was talking in a gruff tone to someone on the phone. I could not figure out what he was saying. He wore a parka and long pants. His hair was a mess. Although only his back was facing me, he still looked intimidating. I shuddered to think how scary it would be once he turned his attention on me.

I struggled once more against these ropes. Even though I was ties to a chair and could possibly die, I felt weirdly happy. This was the first night in years that I did not get beaten. But the downside was that I was awfully hungry. At home, I could at least get a stale bread.

The man turned to face me. He was not as intimidating as I thought. He seemed like he was bored out of his mind. He leaned down towards me and said, "Speak" as he held out the phone.

"Idiotic brat! Is that you?"

"Father?"

"You bothersome child. You're a waste of time and money. When we reach there, you'll wish you were never born"

"Y-yes father!"

The man's face morphed into a quizzical expression as he heard me stammer into the phone. Then he took the phone back and said a few words, before slipping it into his pocket.

"So lass, what is your name?" he asked as he picked his fingernails with his knife.

"Azula" I replied.

"So what is your age?"

"10"

"Azula, eh?" he turned to face me "You seem a little small for your age. Why are you so afraid of your father?"

Father said I should not tell anyone, or he'll whip me to hell. I shook my head, indicating that I would not tell. The kidnapper raised an eyebrow, but did not press on the matter.

I sighed and licked my lips. I realized that there were blood on them. My lips were cracking. I looked down at my coat. As my hands were tied behind me, I cannot grab my coat closer to myself and snuggle in them. Cold air seeped in as I shivered terribly.

I tried to think about my real parents, but they had died so long ago in that car accident. I don't even have a vague idea of how they looked like or even their names. All I know was that they died in a car accident when I was 4.

After my parent's death, I remembered the cruel nanny that took care of me. She buried me under trash as she stole the money and left. I remembered her cruel sneer as my cries were muffled by the cloth she wrapped around my mouth. Then, after she left, I tried to climb out, but I was pinned under the weight of the trash. I tugged at the fabric at my mouth and somehow managed to get it off. I screamed and thrashed. Then, I felt the weight on me lighten. Sunlight peeked in and a face covered it immediately.

A skinny looking guy pulled me out. He seemed older than me by no more than two years. He had elfish looks and seems really hyperactive. But I could see that he was angry now. Then, he burst into flames. Literally. I saw rage, hate and worry boiling in him. I didn't know what came over me, but I did a series of motions, and a really strong gust of wind was directed at him, extinguishing the flames. I threw myself onto him and hugged him while I wept. He seemed relieved somehow.

"Come with me. We better have a shower, or we'll stink this whole town up" and with that, he led me to the orphanage.

At the orphanage, the other orphans where mostly older than me. But it was not long before I was adopted. The guy who rescued me, which I learned later was Leo. He was actually a very cheerful and funny person, though he sometimes had a screw loose. He like to fiddle with little stuff in his hands. Leo and I were sad that we had to part. I pecked his cheek, and left crying.

When the family came, I could tell that they were very rich. I heard them saying something about having to save their reputation, but I didn't know what that meant and didn't care. They were very nice to me outside of the house. But once I enetered their house, they turned into devils. They completely neglected me and abused me at will, while treating me as their personal slave. They did not want me there, but I was their evidence that they are not a heartless family. They probably did some unforgivable things before. If they were to send me back to the orphanage, their reputation will be tarnished.

That couple, is my current foster parents. Then unknowingly, I fell asleep.

The next morning, I woke up to seeing my father exchange money with the man. Then he turned towards me and stormed his way up.

"Why you little brat!" he shouted, slapping my face.

"Father I'm so sorry! I'm sor-"

"You should be thankful that we came, fool!" he shouted as he grabbed his whip from his wife.

He raised the whip, but I was already sprinting for my life. He chased me downhill, screaming profanities at me. Then, the road stopped at a cliff. I slipped but managed to hang onto the cliff.

"Help father!" I screamed desperately I dangled hundreds of metres in the air. He did not even blink as he crushed my fingers under his foot.

Suddenly, I felt myself unable to control my own body. I was like a ghost. I know everything, but I cannot do anything. Swirl of snow supported me, stopping my fall, and raising me up to the cliff. I saw the family. My face took on an expression of absolute hate as The snow the carried me deposited me on the road and mashed together. I turned into a million spikes, then it started turning in circles, like a tornado. It shot towards the family. I saw the whole family's eyes wide in fear as the stared at the tornado of spikes. My mind was roaring with hatred for this family. I allowed my body to do its job. Before I knew it, they were utterly disfigured. As for my father, he was nothing more than a pile of ashes. I used the lat of my energy and sunk their corpses into the ground. Then I blacked out.

In my dream, I dreamt of a bald man with beard and a arrow over his bald head, pointing downwards. He wore clothings with designs that reminded me of air and wind. Behind him, millions of people stood, wearing designs that either represent water, earth, fire or air. The man before me smiled. He opened his mouth and said in a raspy voice.

"A half-blood of the eldest gods, shall reach sixteen against all odds, a demigod's life sealed by grief, Olympus' fate in the hands of his"

I wanted to ask what he is talking about. But I could not speak, and the people in front of me where disappearing row by row. Soon, everything faded.

My dream shifted. I heard cries and pleads as a bunch of evil looking people dragged a bunch of women, men and children. The ones at hostage were trying to free themselves. Some where trying to cut the chains that held them hostage with water, and others were having rocks appearing out of the ground randomly, trying to trip the evil people dragging them. But whenever they tried to struggle, the kidnappers will shoot fire at them, leaving them groaning in pain or unconscious. The ones who were not held hostage desperately pleaded the ruthless people to let them go, but their efforts did nothing. They were dragged to this clearing. A teenage girl walked to this clearing, the rest of the kidnappers cleared the path for her. She walked haughtily, and was obviously the one in charge. She radiated power, as even her subjects seemed to shake in fear upon her appearance. Her eyes were golden. A smirk was evident on her face as she raised both of her hands with blue flames dancing on them and brought them down like she was a leader, guiding the flames downwards. Flames hit the struggling people, setting them on fire. The screams filled my ears and the smell of burning flesh rushed into my nostrils. Blue flames laughed a laugh crazy enough that would have made Kronos afraid. Before I saw worse, I woke up.

I was on a bed. There were two boys beside my bed, both had black hair, both were skinny, and both wore worried expressions, but one radiated death, while the other just looks elfish. Then I realised.

"Nico! Leo!" I screamed as I literally jumped onto their laps, surprising them. Leo shrieked like a little girl while Nico was trying to hold back a laugh. I hugged them together fiercely. When I pulled away, both of them were blushing furiously. Maybe it was because they were not used to hugging each other. Then they looked at each other and skid to the far end of my bed, then sat on their corner of my bed.

Nico seemed to be grumbling about something, but Leo was as usual, a hyperactive kid, even for a ADHD kid. He bounced on the bed and was busy shooting out questions faster than a machine gun. I clamped Leo's mouth shut and pinned him down on the bed to keep him from moving. Then I realised what I was doing. I blushed and crept off.

As I crept off, I had a headache. The scene of the car accident flashed through my mind. I did not see my father, but my mother held my shoulders and said "Blow the whistle after your blessing dear, and remember that I'll always love you"

Then, Leo sat up. He tugged my pants, and looked at the clock. We have to go. To where exactly, I had no idea. I locked eyes with Nico and he nodded. Then, I suddenly felt terribly exhausted and fell over. I groaned, holding my head in pain. Nico grumbled under his breath then shouted to Leo to get some cup to me. I grabbed the cup and sipped its contents. It was... My mother's home-baked cookies! I could not remember how I knew that, but I recognised it. Melted butter cookies from mother. Then the car accident flashed through my mind. I remember feeling ever so helpless. I remembered Mom's last words. "Blow the whistle when you have my blessing. Remember that I always love you and will try to help you as much as I can" A warm thumb wiped my tears away. I had cried.

"Are you ok?" Leo asked.

"I'm fine" I whispered "Let's go"

As we walked out of the house, I was greeted with an amazing view. There was a big strawberry farm, canoe lake, rock wall, archery place, stables etc. but the feeling this place gave me was really depressing. Like everyone knows that a disaster is going to strike and no one can do anything about it.

Then, a centaur came out from the big house and got the campers, satyrs, dryads and just everyone to prepare. There are some buff people setting traps, others getting ready catapults. Soon, all of them are in battle armor and in formation. Some people where busy running around, providing juice boxes and wiping their sweat. Even Nico and Leo got on armor. Thankfully, I did not have to fight.

Then, a green eyed boy approached the centaur. They exchanged a few words and waited. I ran to a run down cabin with a "11" imprinted on it's side. I hid inside the cabin, shutting out the images of the fire balls. It reminded me of my dream. Then, when I looked up, I saw Nico battling a horde of snake women, but he was already very tired. Suddenly, my body reacted on its own accord. I sprinted to him at an impossible speed, then jumped, doing a front flip in the air and a wall of blue flame crashed upon the ranks of snake women. They immediately exploded in dust. Nico stared at me, stunned. I put my hands on my knees and panted. How the heck did I do that? Nico cradled my head and gave me something to eat. I immediately felt energized. He gave me a questioning look, but did not ask as he went into battle.

I sat on the ground. Was I... Was I the heartless girl with blue flame? The one from my dream? Am I a monster? I looked up and saw Leo surrounded in fire, setting his enemies on fire as he engaged them. But his flame were red. I lowered my head. What am I?

After the battle, the centaur galloped over, with the green-eyed boy on his back. The green-eyed boy hopped off the centaur's back and said, "I am Percy, and this is Chiron. Who are you an how the heck did you do that?"

"I am Azula" I said. "And as for the second question, I don't know"

Then, a pink puff of smoke surrounded me. When it cleared, Percy stared at me, his jaw practically hitting the ground. The other guys around looked at me googly eyed. Chiron cleared his throat and said "You are the daughter to Aphrodite, goddess of love and beauty"

"My momma is a goddess?" I widened my eyes at him. "So I'm a demigod" I concluded. "So Percy, what is going on?"

Percy just stared at me and muttered "Uhh... Mm?" I walked over to his ear and screamed "Percy? Hello?" I heard a few snickers behind me.

"Wah waah?" Percy stuttered.

"What is going on Percy? Why is everyone so... Weird?" then Percy came to his senses.

"You look... Gorgeous" Percy stated.

"Anyone's got a mirror?" I asked. Then a whole lot of boys offered me their mirrors. When I looked into the reflective glass, I saw a girl different from what I've gotten used to. I saw myself without bruises, cuts or wounds or any injuries, although there was no make up. The person staring back at me was one I've never seen in a long time. My hair was falling down my shoulders, dark as a moonless night. My fringe was pinned to the side, slanting across my forehead. My shoe changed to a flat soled and black shoe. I wore a black dress that is so dark it seemed to suck all the light around it. A small jacket rested on my shoulders, it's edges also knitted with silver fur. My face had no make-up, but my clothing enhanced my black coloured eye. My lips twitched into a smirk. I looked like the queen of the

"So that's how I look" I nodded approvingly. "Awesome!" I jumped around. "I thought Aphrodite was into pink, thank goodness! If I have another pink clothing, I'd be real life barbie doll!" I thought about the mass of pink my foster mother always asks me to wear. Just thinking about her makes my blood boil now.

"Wow. This is totally the first time a Aphrodite child hated pink" Percy commented.

Chiron led me to the big house and showed me the the orientation film, while Nico, Leo and Percy shared stories about me. Aphrodite was my mother, so the car accident... The four classic elements. Water, earth, fire and air. Hmm... I have to train. Whoever that hit this camp today is not going to relent. So I have to play a part in saving this camp.

I walked over to the canoe lake. I could hear three people coming over. I opened my palm and a whistle appeared. I put it to my mouth and blew with all my might. At first, no sound was made. Then, four figures appeared. 2 girls and 2 boys. They seemed familiar somehow.

One of the girls had a tan skin and blue eyes. Her black hair was tied up in a bun and she had two loopies hanging in front of her face. She wore a blue dress that looks asian. To be honest, all of them looked asian. A pouch was hanging on her waist. She looks only 16, but she gave me a motherly feeling.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson nor Avatar the last air bender**

**Author's note: I should be updating more often now, but that means it won't be as long as it usually is. Hopefully you all will enjoy :) By the way, I'm writing another story in my other account Carlos325D. Story: Gaang in our world. Not an impressive name but hopefully good plot xD. This story is started quite long ago so the plot is a bit... Weird? Check it out! And remember, review!**

The other girl was only a bit taller than me and looks not much older. She had misty green eyes, which meant she was obviously blind. She had a big bun behind her head. I wonder how much hair is needed for such a bug bun. Her fringe is let down across her face, covering half of it. She wears green clothes. It looks like a armor, but is made out of fabric. Her shoes did not have soles. She should be tomboy, from the way she acts.

The boy with an arrow on his forehead is bald. He wore a mix of orange and yellow clothes, hanging across his chest, and brown baggy pants. He is really cheerful looking, though less hyper than Leo, and not a tinge of craziness Leo held. His grey eyes ran over me as he commented "It's great to meet such a pretty young girl" He looks middle-aged, about 35 but I'm not sure. His grey eyes held much sadness and intelligence, like Chiron.

The last dude has a scar over his left eye. He had a scowl that seemed permanent. His hair was a mess, but it was cute way. He wore a red clothes. He is about the blue girl's age, I think. Then I saw his eyes. They were like the lady in my dream. It was golden, but it did not hold the psychotic glee like the lady did. Instead, it held years of struggle.

The blue one spoke up "Hi! You must be the next avatar, and they must be your friends" I whirled around, and found Nico, Leo an Percy behind me.

"What talking..." I was taken by surprise. Percy came to my rescue. "So what is an Avatar?"

"We'll explain later on. Let's introduce ourselves, shall we?" blue eyes smiled a totally motherly smile. "I am Katara. I am a water bender" With that, she bent a stream of water from the canoe lake into her hands and created a mini tornado with it, before dropping it into the lake.

Misty green smirked. "Yeah yeah Sugar Queen. I am Toph. The best earth bender and metal bender of my time. I am the blind bandit" She stomped the ground and a piece of the ground below Nico's foot rose up. He fell over as we rolled over laughing. His usually gloomy expression was replaced with shock as he shrieked a girly scream while falling. He grumbled in frustration as he got up. "Come on, cheer up boy, you're worse than Sunshine!"

Grey eyes introduced himself as Monk Gyatso. He is a nomad. He punched the air, resulting in a strong gust of wind that almost blew Leo away.

"Sparky! Your turn!" The scarred man said "I am Zuko. I am a fire bender" He punched a fireball from his fist.

"Hmm..." I nodded. "This is Leo, Nico and Percy" I gestured at them respectively. "I am Azula"

Toph walked towards Leo and punched his arm. "Ow!" he yelped. "What was that for?"

"Dude, you are wayyyyyy skinnier than even Twinkle Toes there. You need to eat more. By the way, do any of you have any, bending of some sort or something?"

Leo looked at me and I gave a nod of encouragement. Then he set himself on fire. Katara and Zuko gasped, while Monk Gyatso smiled. Toph placed her hands on her hips and asked "What just happened?"

"Can't you..." Leo caught himself "Well duh" he muttered under his breath.

"I'm blind, skinny boy" Toph sighed, exasperated.

"He just set himself on fire" Percy added helpfully.

I expected a "Whoa! That's unbelievable" or at least a gasp, but all she did was raise an eyebrow.

"And death breath here, can raise the dead. Which pretty much explains why he is death breath" Percy casually stated. "While I am able to do something similar to what Katara did. By the way, where did y'all come from? You just appeared"

"Aah... We are actually Azula's past friends. Friends of her last life, which is Aang. Since we had the help of Aphrodite and Hades' whistle, we came here to teach Azula the things she is capable of" Monk Gyatso said.

"It was a very long time" Katara started "It when you all called the golden age on earth. People lived on a planet near yours. The most of people on that planet had bending abilities. The Avatar was supposed to keep peace in that world. But then, the Avatar, which was Aang then, suddenly disappeared and the precarious balance of the world tilted drastically. The fire benders thought they were superior over the other elements, so they started a war"

"When Aang finally appeared, the fire nation was already winning the war, so Aang could do nothing" I sighed sadly for the boy.

"But he managed to get the non-benders to escape to Earth as the firelord deemed the non-benders not a threat. The fire nation won the war, but the world had no one except for themselves by then. Even the wild is not left alone. The fire nation was unable to survive under these conditions, so they sought to conquer earth. Aang already managed to master the four elements by then so he challenged what is left of the fire nation. The war ended death of both parties. The planet is Mars. Maybe that is why it is named after the war god"

The story sounded eerily familiar. I closed my eyes as I pressed my fingers against my temples. I remembered the screaming, the pain and the loss. Then I saw myself battling against rows of armies. But I was in a young boy's body. Then I remembered dying and going to the earth's underworld. I chose rebirth, but somehow river lethe did not do its job. It only made my memories faint, but it did not go away completely. "Gyatso? Sifu Katara? Sifu T? Sifu Hotman?" I asked cautiously.

The four of them widened their eyes. "TWINKLETOES!" Toph screamed "YOU'RE BACK!" Katara gave me a hug followed by Gyatso and Zuko.

"Where is Sokka?" I looked around.

"He probably wasn't included in the whistle thingy, cause he has no bending" Sifu Hotman stated. "Welcome back and all, but stop calling me Sifu Hotman. Please"

"Alright Sifu Hotman!" I happily answered. There were a few snickers as Zuko face palmed and sighed exasperatedly.

"Long time no see, my friend. It is... unusual to see you as a female now" Gyatso stroked his beard.

"Okay, you all over with the chit chatting and welcoming business right? Why did you all come?" Percy asked.

"Just to train Aan- I mean Azula" Gyatso replied, mischievousness mixed with years of intelligence in his voice.

"I heard you all having some fun time with the titans soon right? It should help to train up a bit" the bind girl said. "Now let's get to business.

The next few months I was taught the four elements. I trained hard and learned quickly. Gyatso taught Leo to dodge the enemies' attack so he can get in close to do hand-to-hand combat in which he had more advantage with his fire powers. Katara taught Percy more precise water bending and Zuko trained him in sword-fighting. Toph drilled Nico on earth bending and seismic sense, both which him and I are very good at now. I was trained till I'm utterly exhausted everyday. Especially when learning earth bending. But now I can even metal bend easily.

At night, I tried to mess up my hair or clothes, but they just reappeared and became its original look. Not that it is uncomfortable. To be honest, it does not restrict my movements, and is really comfortable. It is that boys keep giving me weird looks and keep wanted to get close to me, really close that I feel uncomfortable. The clothes magic wore off after a few days though. I still felt weird around boys with the black clothes on, so I wore my camp half-blood clothes much more often.

Then one day, as we were training by the canoe lake, there was a suddenly pink cloud and Aphrodite appeared. I could not exactly tell how she look like. Her hair and her eyes kept changing, becoming nearer and nearer to my image of perfect beauty. I recognized her easily. I remembered clearly the last few words she said when she 'died'.

"My dear daughter!" Aphrodite shrieked, embracing my in a warn and tight hug. I took in her smell of perfume, trying to imprint it in my memory, since it is pretty hard to remember how a person who changes in appearance so much look. "My dear Li Bin! But now you're called Azula, am I right?"

I nodded, burying my face into her hair. "Good to see you mum"

When she pulled away, I asked "Why did you leave me?"

"I had to follow some... Rules" she said glumly, looking at the ground. "I'm actually not supposed to even be here" she confessed. "But I think training is over, you have to leave your teachers and say your goodbyes"

We wept as we said goodbye to each other. Even gloomy Nico managed to seem more depressed than usual. He seemed to form a really strong bond with Sifu T. Gyatso was like my father and Katara became like my mother. Both treat me with very parental affections. Sifu Hotman fall for most of Sifu T's pranks and they bicker a lot. Both of them are more like my friends. I don't know where they go at night, But they did not need to wash their clothes or eat. They are like tangible ghosts. Finally, Aphrodite snapped her finger and they disappeared.

"Azula, I have a task for you" Aphrodite continued. "I need you to save your half-brother who is at China. He goes to a high school. I need you to disguise as a student and bring him to camp. Satyrs had tried to bring him before, but none have returned. You can bring Percy, Nico and Leo along and they'll disguise as your classmates. You shall not harm mortals. Teach some of them a lesson where you think appropriate. Like scare them or something. You will meet Chimera and Echidna. There is another young kid there too, but I think it'll be better for her not to be exposed to this world before she is of age. So, I need you to lead Echidna and her son away from that place. The boy is called Jeffrey. You will be secondary 1, which is 13 years old"

"Wait wait wait..." Percy said "Why should we do this for you?"

"Just help me please? I can give you all the power of charmspeak after this mission is succeeded?" Aphrodite tried the puppy-eyes. Percy doesn't seem affected. He smirked. "Swear on styx"

"I swear" Aphrodite huffed. "Now lets get on"

She then snapped her fingers and Percy grew much shorter. His clothes became way over size for him. He retained his muscular look though. I grew quite much taller. My orange shirt was not long enough to cover my stomach. My hair grew longer over my shoulders. And my face grew pimples.

Then with another snap of her fingers, all of our clothes changed white, a school logo on the left of the shirt. The boys had buttons to the bottom of their shirt and they wear shorts. I had a really short brown skirt instead of shorts. Our shoes changed to white snickers and we each wore ankle socks. My hair was tied up into a ponytail, and my fringe was pinned up and backwards. The fabric of this uniform was really thick, making me feel uncomfortable. Do the students there honestly live in such clothes? My fingernails became trimmed and a bag appeared on our shoulders. Wow, this bag is heavy. A wallet and a phone appeared in my pocket.

"Good luck with Chinese!" Aphrodite said.

"Wait... WHAT? WE'RE SUPPOSED TO LEARN CHINESE?" Percy exclaimed.

"Uh... Yeah. Most of the students there are expert at Chinese. It is from China, what do you think? Maybe I should help you with that" My mother gave us her blessing. But that also comes with blessing for beauty. Especially for me. My pimples disappeared, and my hair turned blacker than ever. I supposed not only that changed as the boys and my mum kept staring at me.

"What?" I said, annoyed.

"Nothing, just that you look better than I expected dear. Percy too!" Aphrodite squealed. "Hmm... You two could make a really cute couple!"

Me and Percy blushed furiously. I noticed that Percy was really ripped and muscular. His sea-green eyes are really attractive. His perfectly shaped lips are so enticing. I licked my lips and noticed he licked his lips in a copy-cat move. I blushed even more and turned away.

"That is so CUTE!" Aphrodite squealed again.

"Just get us there, mother! Stop toying around!" I tried to sound annoyed, but failed pretty badly. Leo and Nico were already doubling over in laughter.

"Ok Ok, calm down dear. Hmm... Wait, I won't let you go without giving you something" she smiled. "Leo! You got that pin ready?"

Leo passed her a hair clip. "This hair clip will turn into a glider if you heat it up with your fire bending. The rest has been taught to you by Monk Gyatso, and I suppose you can remember from your past life. Nico will bring Leo and Percy there by shadow travel. I will bring you there myself"

Then, my surroundings morphed into something else. Then I realised it was a blurred version of the cities we past due to our speed. I looked back and saw my mum floating above me. "Azula, please help me save him. He may know some fighting. But it is not enough. I saw the Chimera and Echidna picking up his scent. He is the only few relation to greek stuff there, so his scent is pretty strong. I'm not sure how they managed to stumble upon him. I thought he'll be safe there. Greek monsters are usually at the west. At the east, it is very difficult for us gods to do anything, but it has less monsters. I was taking a risk as well as increasing the chances of his survival there. Bring him home for me"

We came to a stop. I saw Nico, Leo and Percy appearing out of a tree. I yelped. I've seen Nico shadow travel before, but it still scares the crap out of me.

"Nico! Is it possible to like, before to appear can ring a bell or something?" I pleaded.

"Sorry m'lady, that ain't possible" he panted, like he had just ran for a few hours at full speed. I caught him as he almost fell. "That... That was a looooooooong distance I had to travel! Don't you know how tiring it is?" he tried to scold, but was not that effective because he kept panting.

"I altered the Mist. You all are students of class 1G. You all live at the hostel" Aphrodite said, before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

I looked around, taking in my surroundings. I am at the school gate. Big chinese words was seen on the buildings. The gate had written the name of the school in both Chinese and English. The sky was sun was only peeking out slightly. Suddenly, Leo stumbled.

"Quick Leo! We're going to be late!" a boy was pulling him towards the gate. "You three too! Y'all wanna get expelled or what?"

We followed them into the school. We went through a lot of twist and turns, then continued sprinting. This school was really big. I saw the track was humongous. We stopped at the middle of the track, the field. There were hundreds maybe thousands of students in rows, standing orderly. Leo and the girl dove into the sea of students. We lost sight of them, but as I tried to move forward, a hand grabbed my collar.

"Where are you going?" A boy whispered in my ear. "You are supposed to be in front of me!"

"Oh yeah!" I pretended to remember. "Perce! Nico! Go to your places quick!"

"Perce? I did not know you were that close to him" the guy seemed genuinely surprised.

"Kinda lazy to pronounce two syllabus?" I made up a lame excuse. The guy raised an eyebrow and I heard Percy snicker, but before he could say anything, the assembly started.

Thankfully, very little people sang the national anthem. But sadly, for me, the school song was sang by most of the people. What is worse is that the school song is in Chinese. Aphrodite's blessing allowed me to understand only the most basic of Chinese, but the song's words are not really basic. The principal spent the next half an hour scolding students. I was standing there, bored out of my mind. I looked behind. Behind the dude is Leo, then a few people before Nico, then another dude then Percy.

Finally, the assembly was over. The sea of students separated into their classrooms. I used my earth bending to sense where the dude went as I search for Percy, Sunshine and Sparky. We waited till all of the people are seated, then walked in. As I walked past the first two tables, I heard my name was called.

"Hey! Where are you going?" a girl from the back screamed.

"Oh yeah..." I muttered so the people at the front row could hear, and face palmed. I walked over to the sit... Right in front of the dude. Now that there are lights around, I took a better look at him. He has tan skin and brown eyes. His hair is also quite brown.

The first two lessons were Chinese and English. I have completely no knowledge of Chinese, but I think my English made up for it. Brown eyes taught me pen spinning to pass the time. I was able to learn many kinds of tricks within the two hours. He was surprised at how fast I was at learning. Finally, recess came, but I was not hungry, so I remained in the class.

I flipped through the Chinese textbook, trying to drink everything in. Many words seemed so meaningless. I got a headache and laid my head on my table, sighing in desperation. Good luck to the boys. They have dyslexia.

"Hey Azula! Ya ok?" brown-eyes asked me.

"Stupid book" I slammed it on the table. "Stupid Chinese"

"Come, let's forget about that. I wanna show you something" Brown eyes grabbed my hand and led me to the project room. I felt Percy entering the class as we went to the project room, which was at the back of the class, blocked by a wall.

"I'm teaching you Chinese martial arts" he said. I smirked mentally to myself. If we were in a battle, I doubt he can even scratch me.

Actually, he is actually quite good. I was naturally a fast learner and moreover, I was already trained before, so I mastered the moves easily. And furthermore, thy were quite similar to Katara's teaching. After he found out that I've already been trained, he challenged me into a fight.

He charged at me, then tried to kick my face. I ducked under him and came up behind him. I tried a punch, but he ducked and turned around. He kicked low, trying to swipe my feet from beneath me. But I anticipated it, so I jumped and did a backflip while hooking my feet under his arms. I flipped him over, but gave him a cushioning with air bending. He did not even suffer any injuries. I smirked and screamed "BOO YEAH! I KICKED YOUR ASS! UH HUH! I RUL-"

Before I could finish screaming, he tackled me, jumping in my direction. He landed on me, pinning my arms and legs with his own. Percy came over to see what the heck was happening. When he saw him on me, he immediately walked away. Using my seismic sense, I could feel the anger boiling in him. I wonder why. Brown eyes blushed and fake a cough, scrambling off me.

"You know that I don't like you that way, right?" the dude stammered, the awkward tension growing thicker and thicker.

"I like you" I calmly said "As a brother.

"Jeffrey!" Percy called. The dude stood up and walked over. He looked quite fit in typical mortal standards, but losing to Percy, and even me. Wait... Jeffrey? He is my half-brother!

I looked over and saw him arm-wrestling with Percy. A group of girls and boys surrounded them, some cheering for him, while others cheering for Percy. After a short battle, Percy finally won.

"Hey Percy! Quite strong eh?" I said smirking "But I wonder whether you can beat a weak little girl like me. Surely you can, right?"

He smirked back "Of course" he walked to Jeffrey's place. "Just hope that your arm doesn't get fractured"

A sudden flashback came. I remembered my foster father caught me stealing food, so he dangled me from second floor of the house. "Just hope that this girl doesn't get a fractured" he laughed. That was the least of my worries.

I blinked and gave him a challenging look. His green eyes was so alluring, I could stare at them forever. I quickly tore my stare away from him and we blushed at the same time. Our hands came together and our elbows were fixed on the table. His warm hand wrapped around mine, leaving me hard to focus. I bit my lips in anticipation. At the count of 3, the battle started.

I've always knew Percy was strong, but since I was older and my strength was enhanced, I did not know my limits. As for him, he grew much younger and is weaker than he usually is. Our strength matched really well. I heard the cheering in my ears. The girls all sided me as none of the girls had beat Percy before. I felt both our arms shaking from exhaustion. Before either of us won, the teacher walked in.

The next lesson was Geography. It was not as boring as I've thought. The teacher has serious mood swings. She walks into the class with a smile plastered on her face, like everything is going to be wonderful. Then, she saw a piece of rubbish on the ground and her face turned dark. Most teachers yell, but for her? She speaks quietly "Who did this?"

The eerie calm in her was frightening. A random student owned up, but since it's near Leo's table, he could not take his hands away from any scrap metal, or paper etc.

After Geography lesson, it was physical education. We changed into our PE clothings before going down stairs. We were to learn volley ball. I had trouble getting it right. There is always mistakes when the teacher tried to teach me. Thankfully, Percy came to my rescue. He did surprisingly good at volleyball. I tried to get into the digging stance. From behind me, he grabbed my wrists and pushed them lower. With a firm grip on my wrists, he used his feet to push mine wider. With his firm body pressing against mine, I found it harder to concentrate. Then, he left me. I was oblivious to the many eyes staring at us. I was still thinking about the close touch.

After PE, it is Design &Technology. Leo seems extra excited. I cannot blame him anyhow. We were supposed to make a wooden toy. The first half an hour of the lesson was taught on cutting the wood pieces out. Leo rushed all about the room, cutting this and that, even nailing and glueing, which the teacher haven't even taught how to do. Fifteen minutes passed. I returned to my seat with some pieces cut out. I looked at his wooden toy and my jaw dropped a meter. The people around me followed my gaze to Leo's table. They too were utterly shocked. Leo was oblivious to everything, turning the wooden handle happily, humming a christmas song. As he turned the handle, the wooden figurines moved around, showing a fight.

The wooden figurine's detail is amazing! The proportion is correct, and the nose and mouth is cut out perfectly. Its eyes was also cut out, big eyes like the ones in Japanese animations. One figurine was a girl. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail. Even the fringe was pinned up too! The other was a guy. His hair was quite messy. Both wore RV uniforms and the details were exquisite. I doubt even a professional can achieve this standard. Somehow it looks like me and Percy. When he turned the handle, I saw the guy charging the girl, then tried to kick her face. She ducked under him and came up behind him. She tried a punch, but he ducked and turned around. He kicked low, trying to swipe her feet from beneath the girl. But she jumped and did a backflip while hooking her feet under his arms. She flipped him over, sending him skidding away.

With a gasp, I realised it was the fight I had with Jeffrey this morning. I stole a glance from Jeffrey. He seems to realise too. I saw Percy and Leo exchanging sly glances. Percy must have told him. My eyebrows furrowed, as I knew what happened afterwards. Hopefully, Leo did not record that down.

The girl jumped in happiness. The guy crept up from his position and jumped, tackling the girl in mid-flight. Then, both of them crashed onto the ground. The guy was on the girl. I saw Jeffrey blush ferociously. But since he is my brother, I knew such love can never happen between us. The guy scrambled up, his fist to his mouth, jerking like he was coughing. Then, he returned to his original stance and went charging at the girl.

A round of applause erupted from the crowd. From the mass of students I heard a girl squeal "THAT WAS SO CUTTEEEEE! But why didn't they kiss?"

"Maybe that was PERCY AND AZULA! THEY'RE SOO CUTE TOGETHER!" another voice screamed.

I blushed furiously along with Percy.

"Awww, so cute! So why don't you two kiss n-" Jeffrey smirked. I threw him a glare and he flinched, shutting him up quick.

"KISS KISS KISS..." the class kept chanting. A bunch of hands shoved me towards Percy. The teacher looked amused, but did not do anything to stop us. Percy looks really cute when he blushed. I was still avoiding his gaze. I have a high risk of drowning in those green eyes. Percy finally cupped my head and give me a peck on the cheek. Cheers erupted. I blushed madly.

"NO! ON THE LIPS!" Nico screamed. I threw him my death glare and he ran to the back of the crowd.

The crowd continued cheering. Percy was already turning redder than an apple. I guess I was no better. He finally caught my gaze. Those eyes... Then he cupped my head once more and closed his eyes, leaning in. I closed mine too, and snaked my hand around his waist. We shared a brief and delicate kiss. His lips touched mine gently. I was giddy with happiness. We parted, but I was still longing for more. I could have just stood there forever thinking about what just happened, but the teacher quickly separated us to our positions as the principal was walking past our class.

Lunch came after D&T. I sat with a group of girls. We chat about boys, and they were mostly teasing me with Percy. The food at the canteen was mostly Chinese. Although I'm not used to having Chinese food, I quickly found out that I quite like it.

Science came after lunch. The Science teacher issued us a project that has to be completed by the day after, since tomorrow was a holiday. I was grouped with Percy, Jeffrey and the class chair person, named Sean. We decided to meet at 'my house' which is also the hostel.

School has ended. Percy, Nico, Leo an I walked to the hostel. It was quite a big apartment. Four rooms and a kitchen, a big dining area and a big living room. We each picked a room and spread out our things.

My room was bare. I leaned against the wall and imagined the scene of the beach at camp half-blood. Then I was shocked. I saw people there, running about. My friends, the campers. Then I saw Annabeth. Oh no.. Annabeth... Percy's girlfriend. What have I done? She'd kill me. Then I realised that she was on an isolated corner with a guy I remembered from the Apollo cabin. Then I realised that they were making out. It made me angry and relieved at the same time. Angry because she doesn't seem to care about Percy at all. Relieved because that might means I can be with Percy. Wait, be with Percy? I should stop thinking about him. It's not like I like him! I mean, I like him, but not that way. I pressed my hands against the wall once more and thought of the beach at night. The darkness welcomes me.

I settled down and flopped on the bed. I opened the drawer and found an assortment of clothing. I found the dress that I wore at camp. I also found the orange T-shirt. There were some other clothes I've never seen before, but luckily, they were all black, white or silver. I love those three colours. But I still simply adore my first dress the most. "Thank you mother" I whispered. We did our homework together and went to the nearby shopping mall for dinner. After that, I chatted with Nico about their adventures with Percy and Leo. When it was time to sleep, I changed into a simple black night gown. I laid awake in my bed, thinking about Annabeth and Percy. I remembered the stories Nico told me. Percy seemed to be in love with Annabeth very deeply. But he is not really angry or seem guilty at all when he kissed me. After an hour of rolling about, I decided to ask Percy.

Creeping to his room, I opened the door and found him facing his wardrobe. He was hanging a piece of clothing. I looked around and recognised this scenery. Montauk beach. He must have missed his mom quite much. When he raised his head, he noticed me.

"You know Perce, you should be more aware of your surroundings" I commented. He laughed with the sparkle in his eyes. I sat on his bed with him and asked my question.

"You were with Annabeth before right? Did you two break up?" His face morphed into a expression of rage and hatred. Oh no. I willed some water to my hands and clambered to behind him, placing my hands by his ears. The water glowed. His breathing slowed down, but I felt dizzier, so I closed my eyes.

When I opened them, I was at the beach at camp half-blood. I saw the sky. It was early in the morning. Not many people are up yet. As I looked down, I realised with a shock that I was in Percy's body. I should be in his memory. I cannot control it. More of watching a movie through Percy's eyes. As we walked past the trees, I heard moaning. I saw a mess of blonde hair, and two bodies tangled together. With a pang, I realised that it was Annabeth and Davis from Apollo cabin. I felt Percy's rage boiling.

Davis and Annabeth's lips were still locked. Percy stood there silently for a moment, and what he did next shocked me. Percy walked up to Davis, who was on top, and violently kicked him off of Annabeth, the sheer power of the kick sent Davis flying about six feet right into a tree. There was a painful snap, and Davis fell to the ground, unconscious.

Annabeth leaped up, her eyes wide open with shock and a slight amount of fear. Percy stood there, panting.

Percy whipped around to look at Annabeth. She stood there, slowly backing away, but when Percy looked at her she stopped and looked at the ground.

"Annabeth…" Percy muttered. Annabeth still stared hard at the ground, which seemed to be the most interesting thing in the world for her. "Why?"

Annabeth looked up and stared into Percy's eyes and slowly backed away from him. His eyes certainly weren't natural, it seemed as if his eyes were liquid, sloshing around in his eye socket.

"Why?" Percy asked again.

Annabeth looked hard at her feet. She remained silent for a few moments and then suddenly burst into words. Her voice escalated with each word. "Well it started when a bit before the titan war, I was worried that you would die and my heart would shatter, so I tried to find comfort in somewhere else, I knew you might die any second! I was to-"


	3. Chapter 3

"You cheated on me after you gave me hope in this relationship. You cheated on me when I risked my life to safe yours. You repay me well, girl" Percy said, a psychotic edge to his words clear. He laughed. A mad laugh that would have rivaled Blue fire's.

"After you gave me hope, you tore my heart like a piece of paper" Percy whispered. "Wise girl? You're a bitch" the ground shook violently. The water in the sea crashed against the beach ferociously. It rose a few meters in the air. A crater was forming. I saw Annabeth shivering from fear.

"You betrayed me" Percy said, and the water crashed upon Annabeth. She fell into the crater, gasping as she experienced the fear of drowning for the first time. The water swirled like a tornado. As Annabeth was washed near Percy, he extended his hand. Annabeth choked and spluttered, desperately trying to grab his hand. When she did, Percy used his foot and pushed her under the water. "Goodbye, Annabeth" Percy then walked away.

* * *

I peeled my hands from Percy's ears. "Annabeth... Cheated?"

"You... You saw that?" Percy stammered. I sighed, nodding my head.

"Who saved her?"

"I calmed the whirlpool, and release the water into the beach. Now that part looks like a weird dent" Percy sullenly confessed.

I nodded, remembering that part of the beach. I pulled Percy into a hug. When we parted, I smiled sadly.

"Let's not talk about idiots. Mind telling me about your mum? From what I've heard, she's really awesome" I changed the topic.

Percy brightened up visibly. He rambled on about his mother and school life. I tucked him into the bed and under his insistence, allowed him to rest his head on my lap whilst he talked about his mother. I laid back against the wall, wishing that my mother was able to care for me when I was young. He fell asleep after a while, and I quietly left his room, and headed to mine.

I woke up, hearing a "Konk" and a pain on my head. When I opened my eyes, I realised my head was on the ground and my body was just on the way tumbling down. Landing on the ground with a 'Oomph!", I dragged myself out of the room. I realised that I have serious jet lag. I woke up at 2 in the afternoon. I shook Nico and Leo up quite easily, but had problem with Percy. I bent a small voltage of lightning and send it arcing through him. That woke him up quick. He tumbled out of the bed too, but unlike me, he got tangled with the blankets. He ended up like a cocoon. He growled under his breath and had to roll a bit on the floor to untangle himself. When he untangled himself, he jumped on me, spikes made of water already ready behind him. The spikes turned into handcuff and pinned me to the ground. For extra precaution, his hands and legs grabbed mine and to sum it up, struggling was futile. I know I can just heat myself up and escape, but I wanted to see what he'll do.

What happened next surprised me, Nico and Leo utterly. He wrapped his hands around me and attached my lips to his. I took in his scent of the beach, he smelled strongly of the sea. But before I allowed myself to delve further, I pushed myself away from him, blushing furiously.

"Hey, you know even if you want to joke about liking me, you don't have to go so far" I hurriedly said. Not that I don't like him... Is just that I'm not sure whether I should go for it or not. Percy looked really disappointed. I heated up my hands and melted my handcuffs, wrapping my own hands around his body. He happily embraced the hug. We enjoyed each other's warmth until...

"JEFFREY! SEAN!" I heard Leo squeak. Me and Percy gasped simultaneously and rushed off to get ready. I dashed to my room, almost hitting the wall. I snatched out the first suitable clothes I could find and put them on. I frantically combed down my hair and pinned my hair sideways. After I got ready, I realised I was in Aphrodite's presents. I practically flew out of my room and saw Jeffrey and Sean. They were in a casual shirt and pants.

"I'm sorry! Was a bit late, sorry SORRY! Wait, Percy's coming. He's coming" I was still straightening out some tangles, oblivious to Sean's stare.

As Percy came hopping up, he was apologising. "I'm sorry about just now! I did that unconsciously, really! I'm sorry if I offended you, sorry!" Percy went on apologising.

Sean was staring googily-eyed at me, while I signaling desperately to Percy to shut up.

"So!" I smiled at Jeffrey and Sean, trying to pretend nothing has happened, "What should we start on?"

About 90% of my time was spent on me trying to stop staring at Percy. On the other hand, Percy and Sean are both staring at me. Jeffrey's the only one left out. I really don't blame him that he's so cranky. It's hard to get anything done when people are just staring at each other.

Then, when we finished our project at last, I noticed that Sean was staring at me harder than ever. I felt really uncomfortable, so I tried to get away from him. Then, he walked over and put his arm around my shoulders, asking "So, do you want to hang out with me someti-"

That was as far as he could go before a hand flashed across my eyes and landed squarely on his cheek. He flew onto the sofa, but managed to retain his consciousness. I think I heard his bones crack. Hopefully, we don't get trouble from his parents.

"DON'T YOU TOUCH HER!" Percy yelled.

"Ok ok! I'm sorry!" He apologised. With Percy's eyes trained hard on him, I stuck our project in his hands before he could inch his way to the door and flee.

"Percy! Why did you do that?" Jeffrey scolded.

"WHAT!" he turned his gaze onto him. Jeffrey flinched. "He deserved it"

"Percy, thank you, but don't get so worked up" I rested my hand on his shoulder.

Percy sighed. "What the heck came over me?"

I smiled slightly, then looked up at Jerome. "We have to talk"

* * *

I brought the two boys to the sofa and sat. "Tomorrow, something bad will happen at school. I will need you to tell you father that you are going to a camp, so at recess, I'll need you to meet up with me, Nico, Perce and Leo"

"Why should I believe you?" Jeffrey asked.

"I know you. You don't know who your mother is right? And girls seems to get attached to you more than others" Jeffrey blushed.

"What does that prove?"

"Your mother is Aphrodite, greek goddess of love and compassion. And you are my half-brother" I looked in his brown eyes and said sternly.

"Greek goddess, monsters and everything is real?" he seemed suspicious and nervous.

I nodded my head slightly. He looked like his worst fear has been confirmed. It most probably is. I sighed and stood up. "Pack your stuff tomorrow. We're leaving for New York" Perce ended the convo.

After Jeffrey left, Sunshine and Sparky came not long after.

The next morning, we went to school. Not many words were exchanged. We know that we might most probably be involved in a fight with the unbeatable monster at a school. The morning was typical for a typical RV student. Recess came. I packed my stuff. When I got my stuff ready, I muttered "Oh no..."

"RUN!" I screamed, fleeing from that direction. I sensed the Chimera bounding after us. The Echidna is more or less like a human, so I can tell who she was in the crowd of students. We ran to a corner. I saw the Chimera coming. The only escape route is... Down.

"EVERYBODY, JUMP!" I screamed. I leapt off the 4th floor and went falling. With a push from Leo, Jeffrey followed suite. I made the earth softer as I created a hole. We fell into the hole and I closed the earth above us. I made tunnels as we ran, but our smell was too strong to be masked by merely the earth itself. I felt a river rushing opened up the earth and shot ourselves up. I knew we're trapped. We have to face'em. We cannot run forever. At least I got a location to our advantage.

"NICO! LEO! TAKE ECHIDNA! I'LL TAKE ON CHIMERA!" Percy shouted.

"What about me?" I pouted.

"Help Nico and Leo" Percy replied and charged at the Chimera. I'm worried about him. I ignored his order and engaged the Chimera. I ran to the Chimera, but my school uniform was restricting me from moving easily. "Holy Aphrodite, why must I be in this, when I have to fight?" I thought exasperatedly. Then a cloud of white smoke surrounded me. Aphrodite's clothes appeared on me. I charged at the Chimera.

I raised the water from the river and made it turn into the shape of arrows, showering on the Chimera, trying to aim its eyes and mouth. But it turned away. I jumped towards it and summoned lightning onto my arms. I clambered up its fur. Percy was at its foot, trying to get to its mouth to. Then, things went wrong. I saw its tail swishing to Percy. Percy's back was turned. Without hesitation, I jumped in its way. It struck my face. The poison arced through me. I clutched my face and bent over in pain.

"Watch out, dummy" I muttered. I tumbled onto the ground, retaining a bit of my consciousness. I tried to ignore the pain. I sharpened my senses for seismic sense. I suddenly felt very hot. Percy's feet leapt off the ground. I felt riptide being shoved down the Beast's mouth as fire erupted from it. I sensed the Percy's temperature rising to a dangerous point. The monster had finally died, but Percy might be dying. I tried to run to his aid, but all I could do was cushion his fall, then I blacked out.

I woke up again. I opened my eyes, but it was dark. Maybe it is night.

"Did someone turn off the lights?" I complained. I then realised that someone is weeping. Sounded like my mother.

"Mother? Are you okay? What happened? Why aren't the lights on?" I questioned desperately.

"Azula, I... I'm fine. All is well. Just that... the lights..." Aphrodite trailed off. Oh no... My eyes widened in realisation.

"It... It cant be! I'm... I'm blind! NO WAY! You liars. My eyes are perfectly fine. WILL SOMEONE JUST TURN ON THE GOD DAMNED LIGHT?" I screamed and cursed. Damn my luck. It was never good. "I am a daughter of the goddess of BEAUTY! And I cannot see?" I wept. "I've always loved to wear dark clothes... Because that way, I assures me that I can see perfectly clearly, while others cannot" I quietly confessed. I curled myself into a ball in fright. This is only temporary... This is only temporary. Percy will pull me through. He'll be here. Then I remembered. "PERCY!"

"How is Percy? Is he fine? Can I meet him?" I was begging that he was ok.

"I'm sorry Azula dear, I terribly sorry! Percy is... is still unconscious. That amount of fire would have killed any other boy"

"HE'S NOT JUST ANY BOY!" I lashed out. "He's a real man" I slumped onto my bed. "Where is he? I want to see him" I gritted my teeth. I was brought to another room. I recognised Percy's smell of the beach and the salty air. Usually he will smile at me widely, and his eyes will sparkle. But now, I can never see his smile again.

"Percy..." I walked to the bed. "Be strong, for me" I whispered. I sat on the chair beside him and laid my head on his hand. I cried and wept for his safety. I cried for my broken heart.

A week has passed and Percy shows no signs of waking up. I was getting cranky. Whenever anyone gets near, I can't help but scream at them to get away. Percy is mine. He is mine. Percy will live. Percy is strong. I gave myself meager hope everyday. Everyday was torture. Every night was pain. Today, under Leo and Nico's insistence, I left Percy's room. I changed into his favorite dress and went out to the beach, hoping he'll see. I waded in the water, as expected, my clothes were perfectly dry. I thought about Percy. But the more I thought about him, the angrier I felt. He was saving his friends! He should not be like this! I gave a yell of frustration. Before I know it, I lost control of my powers.

A pillar of water erupted from the sea. I was on top of the pillar. I dropped, pushing my way down with air bending, anger and grief still boiling in me. I hit the sand, and it cracked. From where I stood, I saw sand falling into the earth. I tried my best to gain control of myself. I managed to get in control before more damage is done. I resealed the cracks and calmed the water. If I had not gained control of myself, the camp would have been a crater will a lot of spikes. To be honest, I don't really care about the camp. The camp, like most people, are like sheep. They follow whom they think is the most powerful, and I most probably does not seem like one. I felt a lot of people rushing to the beach to see what happened, but my glare was a good sign for them to back off. The old campers are quite nice, but I still do not know them much. The only times where people treat me nice is when my foster father brings me out.

I fell back on the beach, tear streaks all over my face. Now, I'm only breathing hard, my mind blank. I've never really trusted and love someone before. Percy had been my first. Nico and Leo are more of brothers to me. Both of them are quite psychotic, I have to admit. I had already cried until I could cry no more. I laid on the sand until night, thinking about Percy, but fearing the pain in my heart if I were I go and meet him.

The waves had grew stronger. It must be dark already. I sighed, closing my eyes as if that made any difference. Then, the air to my left parted away, an a figure came to existence. This person emits warmth, making me feel comfortable. I feel like I am at home, a feeling I only have in Percy's arms.

"Hello Azula" the girl said, her voice emanating warmth of a home. A good home.

"Hestia. Good to see you" I said sullenly, my tone different from my words.

"How are you doing?" Hestia asked.

"Horrible. If Percy dies, I'll rather go with him. He is the reason I live. The reason I live was once fear, but now, I have a better reason, Percy. But Percy in this state is... Will he wake up?" I burst into words.

"He will. I'm sure. Remember, Azula. When all else fails, all seem hopeless, come to me. I am the goddess of hearth"

"Can I have a request?" I sighed.

"Ok, I will help you as long as it is within my power"

"I want to be in Percy's position. Give me his wounds and injuries"

Hestia's heart quickened. Then, it slowed. "Ok, I can do that. Any other requests?"

"Can you like, give him a power or something? I'll really die of heart attacks if our relationship continues"

"Ok, I swear by river styx that I'll do as you requested" Hestia vowed. I smiled slightly and gave her a nod. I walked down the beach and motioned her to follow me.

"Azula?" Hestia called me.

"Yes?" I replied, feeling her hand holding mine.

"I can officially say that you are the best daughter of Aphrodite" Hestia confessed. "I will give you my blessing"

I smiled and nodded, accepting it. Then, I covered my hand with a fire ball. My hand just felt a bit warm...

"As for the fire blasts and stuff, I think you have your bending for that"

"Just asking, why does it seem that you encourage me to use fire for fighting? Aren't you like, a peace goddess?"

"When you wake up, Percy will answer that for you" and we reached Percy's room.

Hestia instructed me to rest my hands on Percy's body. She chanted a few words and I felt a burning pain in my chest, then slumped back on my chair and fell unconscious.

In my state of unconsciousness, I could see everything. It was like being alive, yet, I knew I had lost consciousness. Then I looked down, my body is there. I'm... Floating? I'm spiritual? I saw Percy still unconscious. Maybe he'll wake up later. Then suddenly, a vortex appeared, and I was sucked inside. In a flash of white light, I appeared at a water fall.

The first thing I noticed when I came here was that I could see. I was at a waterfall at a temple. But this place must be very high because it is surrounded by clouds. There is no such place on Earth! Then, I realised. I'm not on Earth. I'm on Mars.

The temple was completely empty. I walked into the water fall and found a six legged... bison? Thankfully it did not notice me. And a monk... I guess. The monk was awfully skinny but he seems happy, with a bit of psychotic tinge to it. Kinda reminds me of Leo. But this dude ain't ADHD. More of a phychotic genious. Totally different from blue flames girl in my dream.

"Oh I see you're here. What took you so long?" his said gleefully, in an indian accent.

"Uh... You were expecting me?" I asked.

"Oh yes!" he replied. "I've been waiting for you for ages! Have you been slacking in the underworld?"

"Who are you? And why am I able to see?" I cautiously asked. If he knows that I've been in the underworld for quite a while, he must have been quite old. I also never knew there was still a place in Mars untouched by war. Most of all, I could not shake off the feeling I've seen him before. I tried to remember, but it is so fuzzy. I remember being angry about something with him. But it is quite hard to be angry with him. Only frustrated before you turn as mad as him.

"You don't remember me? I'm hurt!" he laughed. "Want some onion banana juice?"

I looked into the yellow liquid and the memory instantly surfaced. "GURU PATHIK!" I screamed, tackling him in a hug.

"HAHAHAHA! Just like your bison!" guru Pathik joked. This guy had guided me to master the avatar state, a state in which I will harness incredible power. But I was supposed to leave my only attachment from the Earth. Which was Katara. Now that I think about it, it'll be disgusting to date her. Firstly, I'm not a lesbian. Secondly, she is those type of friends that acts like your parents. It is not everyday business that you date your own mother.

"My bison?" I repeated. A thought struck my head hard like a brick. "APPA!" how could I forget? He is my animal guide and my most trusty companion the last life. I ran to his and tried to hug him. Since he is a giant monster, I can barely hug one-sixth of his head. I lost grip and slid down. Appa pounced on me and drenched me in bison drool, moaning loudly.

"Good to see you too, buddy! I've never thought I'd see you again! So how's it going?" I laughed, still covered in drool.

"You should know, avatar. Mars is destroyed. This is more like, a memory. So as to why you can see, you were able to in the past. Now that this is a memory, it technically is the past. You see me and Appa as we are the spirits that are bound here. I heard that we might meet the other air benders and bisons, but sadly, it is not for a few years" I was quite shocked. I was really hoping a part of Mars was still intact. A part of my past I can look into. Now all I have is merely Aang's memories.

"So!" I said, bending the drool off me, "Are we back to mastering the avatar state?"

"Yeah! What else will a guru be for?" guru pathik rolled his eyes. Hmm... He sure has modernized a bit more than the last time I saw him. But his clothes were the same. The skinny man got into a meditating stance and motioned me to sit beside him. I obliged.

"So how shall I master the state?"

The bald man's face turned serious. You must gain balance within yourself, before you bring balance to the world. Do you remember the first step?"

"Uh..." I muttered. It is hard to guess anything about this man. He looks dead serious now, but his mischievous glint in his eyes is contrasting his current expression greatly. Like two people. I shrugged.

He hand the yellow liquid to me. "How can you forget? Drink up!"

"Ugh..." I remember I once hated it. "I still have to drink this?" I pouted.

"Hey, look on the bright side, Azula. You're not totally Aang! You may like it!" I cautiously took a sip. I tastes unexpectedly good. I finished the bowl within seconds.

"Hmm... You are really different from Aang. It's weird that you are his spirit, even holds his memory" he stroked his bushy white beard and furrowed his eyebrows, probably thinking of some theory that would explain this oddity. After a few seconds, he shrugged and turned his attention on me.

He lead me to a series of pools, one on top, followed by the other on the mountain side. "To master the Avatar state" he started "You must open all the chakras"

"So Azula" he turned to me "tell me all you know about chakras"

I rubbed my eye and thought. "Several pools of energy in our body?" I shrugged.

"Yes" Guru Pathik said "It is something like that. So, we shall start with the basics. As you said, chakras are pools of energy in the body. It is very much like the water in this creek. As you see, there are several pools were the water swirls in before it goes out at the very end" the skinny monk bent down and took a stick, stirring the water.

"So, chakras are pools of spiraling energy in our body?" I summarised.

"Exactly" he confirmed. "If there is nothing blocking, this creek will flow pure an clear. However," he said in a more grave tone "life is messy, and things tend to fall in the creek. And then, what happens?"

"The water stops flowing?" I raised my eyebrow. "But if we open the parts between the pool, the energy flows! You are going to teach me to let my energy flow!" My eyes widened in realization.

"Hmm... You are cleverer than Aang. He still needs a bit more advice before he gets to your conclusion" the old man observed. He brought me to the heart of the mountain and explained further. "There are seven chakras in the body. Each chakra has a purpose, and can be blocked by a specific type of emotion. Be warned, opening the chakras is an intense experience. Once you've started you cannot stop, or else you'll never be able to enter the avatar state ever again. Are you ready?" he asked solemnly.

I shifted my gaze away from the wise old man. I thought about Percy, and the upcoming Titan war. I need him. This might be my only chance to ensure he doesn't die. I will do this for him. "I'll do whatever it takes" I looked straight into the guru's eyes.

"First, we will open the earth chakra, located at the base of the spine. It deals with survival. And is blocked by fear" I closed my eyes. An image of my nanny appeared, a cruel sneer as she left me, and ran away. I was alone. With no one who cared for me, nothing. Then it switched to my foster brothers. They were laughing and jeering. My foster mother came in and ushered them away, as if I had some contagious disease and gave me a dirty look. Then I saw myself, summoning those tornadoes. My eyes were white. I saw myself heartlessly allowing the spikes to run into their bodies. I saw myself smiling sadistically slightly as I allowed my tornado to fling them about. Then, I saw myself lick my lips as I heard my father's scream as he melted. The scenes changed. I saw my father, along with the family, each had a whip in their right hand and a cup of saltwater in their left hand. They sneered down at me and I screamed, covering my eyes, but it was of no use. Then the last scene appeared. Percy was hit by the fireball and I could not help him. I screamed his name. Tears streaked down my face. "NO!" I yelled. "KILL ME! Not him... no..."

"Azula! This is only a vision! You must overcome your fear. Let your fears flow down the creek" I heard the guru's voice. I took in a deep breath and sat up straight, allowing the images to dissipate. "You have opened your earth chakra" the guru smiled. I wiped my sweat off my forehead. "I honestly did not expect that you'll have so much fear, young lady" the guru confessed. I sighed glumly.

"The next chakra is the water chakra. It deals with pleasure, and is blocked by guilt. Now, look at all the guilt you've burdened yourself on. What do you blame yourself for?"

"I ran away" a vision from Aang's memory surfaced. I placed a letter on my bed and flew out of the window. I remembered the smell of burning flesh and the screams. "I killed my foster family"

"Accept that you cannot change these things. It has to happen. Don't let it cloud and poison your energy. If you are to be a positive influence on others, you'll have to forgive yourself"

Once more, I found confidence in myself and pulled myself out of this pit of guilt.

"The third is the fire chakra. It is located at the stomach"

"Which reminds me, thanks for the banana juice. Tastes better than I expected" I grinned.

The guru sighed "I still cannot decide whether you seem similar to Aang. Somehow you keep repeating his words, which is pretty scary. And you have that bit of head on attitude that is absent in Aang"

I raised an eyebrow and nodded.

"Moving on. This chakra deals with willpower and is blocked by shame. What are you ashamed of? What are your greatest disappointments in yourself?"

I closed my eyes and visioned the times I was at my foster parents' home. "I never dared to overcome the fear barrier my foster parents placed. I was literally trapped by fear. I will not be trapped by fear. I will not bow down to those not worth it" I said with finality. Guru Pathik smiled. "You have less shame than Aang. You seemed to pass this before you came"

"the fourth chakra is located at the heart. It deals with love, and is blocked by grief"

I closed my eyes and envisioned myself with my parents. I saw my father. His eyes and hair was as black as mine. But he was tall. He smiled at me, a sparkle in his eyes. Beside him was Aphrodite. She had my smile and my long hair. They then disappeared.

"You have lost much, taking into account you did not have much to begin with. But love is a form of energy. It swirls all around us and is reborn in a new kind of love."

Percy's face emerged. Then I saw the Chimera blast him with fire. "NO!" I screamed. Then he disappeared. I opened my eyes and looked down.

"I'm really sorry Azula. You seem to have one of the worst luck of all the avatars I've led. But give yourself hope. Believe in yourself. You can do it" the guru smiled encouragingly. I sensed Hestia's powers within me. I gritted my teeth and thought about Leo, Nico, Aphrodite and my father.

"Hey, you're amazing. Honestly, I've never thought you'd pass this" Guru was genuinely surprised.

"I had help" I muttered.

"From who?" Guru questioned.

"Hestia" I looked at the sky.

"Who?" the guru asked.

"Never mind. She's complicated to explain"

The monk merely shrugged and continued.

"The sound chakra is located at the throat. It deals with truth and is blocked by lies. Lies to yourself"

I saw myself curled up. "This is only temporary..."

"You must accept reality and face it. Don't run away from it"

I took a breath and said "I am blind".

"Very good Azula. You have opened the chakra. The sixth chakra is the life chakra. It deals with insight, and is blocked by illusion. The greatest illusion on Mars was separation. Things you think are separated is one and the same. This most probably applies to other planets too. On every planet, it will be the division of every object, every organism" the skinny guy picked up a creature on the ground. "Do you think you are any different from it? We are all creations of Chaos, the supreme creator"

"Everything is connected!" my eyes widened in realization.

"The last chakra is located at the crown of the head. It is blocked by earthly attachment. Think about what attaches you the most, and let them go"

"WHAT?" I screamed. "YOU WANT ME TO LET PERCY GO?"

"That is the only way you can enter the Avatar state! Or else you will be doomed to never enter it again!" the skinny monk desperately yelled.

I saw the Percy grabbing the ashes of his family, his mouth stetching into a evil smirk. I shuddered. "As long as it is best for Percy, I will agree to all terms"

The guru sighed in relief. "It is for his good. The world's good"

I took a deep breath. "For Percy" I muttered. I envisioned myself in the air high above earth. I was walking along a narrow aisle to a big figure of myself with my cosmic energy glowing in my eyes. In its hands is a swirling ball of energy. I stepped inside and saw Percy in chains. I blinked back my tears and restraint myself. "For Percy." I muttered again. The vision ended.

"Well that was amazing! Actually, to be honest, I never knew your love for Percy was that strong. For his life, you'd rather end a possible chance of pleasure. But this is to learn to let him go. Remember, let him go when the situation is needed. You've done well. Congratulations. Then I was sucked back into the vortex and woke up.

I heard dead silence outside my room. The whole camp was empty! That means the war has started. Oh no! I walked up to Argus and asked as sweetly as I can. "Which way to Manhattan? Can you draw on the ground"

"Y-yes miss!" he immediately bent down and traced an arrow on the earth.

"Thanks!" I smiled and flew off on my glider. As I flew, I felt a barrier. I has to push myself slightly to get across. That means I'm near. After flying for a few minutes, I landed and sent out my senses to search for monsters. I felt a sea of monsters around the Empire State Building. Holy Aphrodite. I shot over with ice beneath my feet and air currents pushing me forward. I reached the side of the sea of monsters as they closed in on the building.

I placed my glider on the floor next to me and entered the Avatar state. The air around me whipped my dress ferociously. With fluent series of motions, the ice I've been skidding on morphed into a circular shape, with its edges razor sharp. I felt for the demigods, mortals, centaurs, satyrs and dryads and deposited them underground and sent my ice to do the job. I didn't know what came over me, but I said sweetly as loud as I could "Hello, can you please stand still for me?" the half the monsters miraculously listened. The other half was still screaming for blood. I then sent my ice spinning at high speed, cutting through the monsters like a lawn mower cutting through grass. It wiped out the mass of monsters (except Mrs O'Leary of course) before any of them could even make a move to escape. I lifted my allies to the surface an realized that Chiron was stuck under rubble. I bent him out of that mass onto Percy's pet dog. Then, I found my glider in half. Probably a monster tried to slash at anything it could find. I shrugged and sped off to Percy.

As I tried to reach him, I found a barrier blocking me. In desperation, I dove underground many meters like it was mud and shot up the other side. Percy looks utterly surprised, and weirdly happy.

"Where are the gods?" I asked him desperately, quite exhausted.

"Fighting Typhoon. Except for my father. He has sea monsters to deal with. By the way, thanks for the help" Percy informed me as we dashed towards the lift.

"No problem. We still have Kronos to deal with. Where is he. Upstairs?" I was worried.

Percy nodded, confirming my suspicion. Oh no. We ran into the lift with Annabeth and Thalia. Annabeth slid the card in and we were headed for the 600th floor. When we reached, the bridge that connected Olympus to the lift was breaking. I charm spoke Thalia to gain courage. She obliged. But Annabeth was hurt. I used air bending to boost her. I took Percy's hand and boost both of us over. The bridge was failing. We ran at full speeds. At last, when I knew we couldn't make it, I wrapped them in water and with a blast of fire beneath my feet, I pushed them to Olympus. Thalia looked like she was on the verge of fainting. We continued dashing with our might. I could hear Kronos' laughter. It was scary, but not as much as the lady. With a shock, I entered Aang's memories.

I was in the Avatar state then. "Oh I'm sorry brother" the women from my dream spat "wouldn't want you to miss the grand finale" she laughed wildly. "Azula, NO!" I saw Zuko scream as a bolt of lightning shot towards me. My body arced backwards in response. Then I was jerked out of my memory. This girl has always been the one they were fighting. And her name was Azula? She has blue fire, so do I. This isn't coincidence. Then I realised her voice was mine. Her laughter was my voice. Then I heard the Guru's voice. "You must gain balance within yourself before you bring balance to the world" balance. Positive and negative. Aang is positive, Azula is negative. I just realised how powerful I was.

I looked around and noticed nothing changed. All my thoughts must have happened in less than a second. I shrugged and turned my eyes into flames. Percy's eyes also turned into flames as he charged forward. Olympus so far was in ruins. Me and Percy were running faster than Thalia and Annabeth. Then, suddenly Thalia's hand hit my back and I fell forward. A cloud of smoke surrounded me. I forced it to dissipate, revealing Thalia under a wooden statue of Demeter. The statue was so heavy even I could not wash it away or lift it from the ground.

Thalia looked at me in the eye and I understood. I dashed out of the scene and pulled Percy and Annabeth along. If only I had my glider...

"BRICK BY BRICK! That's the deal!" Kronos' voice reverberated around the room. There was a demigod beside him and Percy gasped. Kronos turned to us. Annabeth charged, but he swatted her away like a rag doll. I could sense his psychotic glee. I smiled the Azula smile at were I thought he was. I could feel a him panic a little. This weapon is working better than I expected.

"Percy" the demigod spat. I faced away from Kronos and faced the demigod. "Ethan Nakamura. Traitor"

"Ethan!" Kronos managed a rather commanding voice. "You know Percy Jackson's weakness. Kill him now" Kronos stared into Percy's eyes, avoiding mine. Why isn't Kronos killing Percy himself? I shook my head and ignored. I walked over to Ethan and charm spoke "Why? Why did you have to choose this?" I was really worried for him.

"My mother, Nemesis. She never had a throne. I was not even recognized at that bloody camp. Even Artemis and Hera had cabins!"

"But can't you see? Kronos destroys all. He builds nothing. He is only for destruction. Is that really what you want?" Percy came into the conversation. Then I realised he too was charm speaking.

"Ethan, stop listening to them. Kill the sea scum" Kronos urged. I shot him my death glare. He took a step back and shut up. My features softened as I looked back at Ethan. Ethan's struggle was evident. He knew he could not beat us. He knew I was powerful, although it was my first time meeting him. He charged at Kronos. Kronos growled in frustration and sliced him with his scythe. He murmured "If only they had thrones" before he died.

"I will deal with you three demigod scums by myself" Kronos growled. Annabeth managed to get up. She walked over to Kronos and pleaded. "Luke. I know you're there! Fight Kronos! You can win! It's your body! Luke... You've promised me a family. You've promised!" I tried to warn her that there was no use reasoning with Kronos, but I was unable to move. "That brat is not conscious anymore. You don't have to waste your breath" Kronos spat before he slashed his scythe at her. But before he could harm her, his hand drooped. "Annabeth?" a different voice spoke. Maybe we had a better chance at winning after all. "I... I'm sorr-" that was as far as he could get before Kronos came back.

"Idiot" Kronos' metallic voice muttered. He waved his scythe again. This time I realised I could move. But before I could do anything, I felt Percy jump into the air. I know what will happen. He is in the direct line of the blade. I tried to shoot a column of earth to protect him but I was too slow. He pushed Annabeth backwards tumbled onto the ground.

"NO! PERCY!" I screamed. He seemed relatively fine accept for the fact that he seemed in deep pain, then he fell unconscious. Anger and grief coursed through me. I summoned electricity at my fingertips, to a voltage even Zeus will be jealous. It crackled around me as I stared hard at where I speculated Kronos was. He inched backwards as I moved forward. My hair was flying in all directions. My clothes whipped in the wind. I laughed Azula's maniacal laugh and softly said "Oh boy, you didn't see this coming didn't you?" I smiled and licked my lips. "Bad boy. Have you been doing something wrong again?" I heard water forming behind me. Soon a sea was formed. It whipped below me. Storm clouds loomed over head. With a yell, I crashed waves into Kronos and shot lightning at him. The voltage now was high enough that would have brought Zeus to the knees and begging. After I was done, Kronos was barely conscious.


	4. Chapter 4

"You cheated on me after you gave me hope in this relationship. You cheated on me when I risked my life to safe yours. You repay me well, girl" Percy said, a psychotic edge to his words clear. He laughed. A mad laugh that would have rivaled Blue fire's.

"After you gave me hope, you tore my heart like a piece of paper" Percy whispered. "Wise girl? You're a bitch" the ground shook violently. The water in the sea crashed against the beach ferociously. It rose a few meters in the air. A crater was forming. I saw Annabeth shivering from fear.

"You betrayed me" Percy said, and the water crashed upon Annabeth. She fell into the crater, gasping as she experienced the fear of drowning for the first time. The water swirled like a tornado. As Annabeth was washed near Percy, he extended his hand. Annabeth choked and spluttered, desperately trying to grab his hand. When she did, Percy used his foot and pushed her under the water. "Goodbye, Annabeth" Percy then walked away.

* * *

I peeled my hands from Percy's ears. "Annabeth... Cheated?"

"You... You saw that?" Percy stammered. I sighed, nodding my head.

"Who saved her?"

"I calmed the whirlpool, and release the water into the beach. Now that part looks like a weird dent" Percy sullenly confessed.

I nodded, remembering that part of the beach. I pulled Percy into a hug. When we parted, I smiled sadly.

"Let's not talk about idiots. Mind telling me about your mum? From what I've heard, she's really awesome" I changed the topic.

Percy brightened up visibly. He rambled on about his mother and school life. I tucked him into the bed and under his insistence, allowed him to rest his head on my lap whilst he talked about his mother. I laid back against the wall, wishing that my mother was able to care for me when I was young. He fell asleep after a while, and I quietly left his room, and headed to mine.

I woke up, hearing a "Konk" and a pain on my head. When I opened my eyes, I realised my head was on the ground and my body was just on the way tumbling down. Landing on the ground with a 'Oomph!", I dragged myself out of the room. I realised that I have serious jet lag. I woke up at 2 in the afternoon. I shook Nico and Leo up quite easily, but had problem with Percy. I bent a small voltage of lightning and send it arcing through him. That woke him up quick. He tumbled out of the bed too, but unlike me, he got tangled with the blankets. He ended up like a cocoon. He growled under his breath and had to roll a bit on the floor to untangle himself. When he untangled himself, he jumped on me, spikes made of water already ready behind him. The spikes turned into handcuff and pinned me to the ground. For extra precaution, his hands and legs grabbed mine and to sum it up, struggling was futile. I know I can just heat myself up and escape, but I wanted to see what he'll do.

What happened next surprised me, Nico and Leo utterly. He wrapped his hands around me and attached my lips to his. I took in his scent of the beach, he smelled strongly of the sea. But before I allowed myself to delve further, I pushed myself away from him, blushing furiously.

"Hey, you know even if you want to joke about liking me, you don't have to go so far" I hurriedly said. Not that I don't like him... Is just that I'm not sure whether I should go for it or not. Percy looked really disappointed. I heated up my hands and melted my handcuffs, wrapping my own hands around his body. He happily embraced the hug. We enjoyed each other's warmth until...

"JEFFREY! SEAN!" I heard Leo squeak. Me and Percy gasped simultaneously and rushed off to get ready. I dashed to my room, almost hitting the wall. I snatched out the first suitable clothes I could find and put them on. I frantically combed down my hair and pinned my hair sideways. After I got ready, I realised I was in Aphrodite's presents. I practically flew out of my room and saw Jeffrey and Sean. They were in a casual shirt and pants.

"I'm sorry! Was a bit late, sorry SORRY! Wait, Percy's coming. He's coming" I was still straightening out some tangles, oblivious to Sean's stare.

As Percy came hopping up, he was apologising. "I'm sorry about just now! I did that unconsciously, really! I'm sorry if I offended you, sorry!" Percy went on apologising.

Sean was staring googily-eyed at me, while I signaling desperately to Percy to shut up.

"So!" I smiled at Jeffrey and Sean, trying to pretend nothing has happened, "What should we start on?"

About 90% of my time was spent on me trying to stop staring at Percy. On the other hand, Percy and Sean are both staring at me. Jeffrey's the only one left out. I really don't blame him that he's so cranky. It's hard to get anything done when people are just staring at each other.

Then, when we finished our project at last, I noticed that Sean was staring at me harder than ever. I felt really uncomfortable, so I tried to get away from him. Then, he walked over and put his arm around my shoulders, asking "So, do you want to hang out with me someti-"

That was as far as he could go before a hand flashed across my eyes and landed squarely on his cheek. He flew onto the sofa, but managed to retain his consciousness. I think I heard his bones crack. Hopefully, we don't get trouble from his parents.

"DON'T YOU TOUCH HER!" Percy yelled.

"Ok ok! I'm sorry!" He apologised. With Percy's eyes trained hard on him, I stuck our project in his hands before he could inch his way to the door and flee.

"Percy! Why did you do that?" Jeffrey scolded.

"WHAT!" he turned his gaze onto him. Jeffrey flinched. "He deserved it"

"Percy, thank you, but don't get so worked up" I rested my hand on his shoulder.

Percy sighed. "What the heck came over me?"

I smiled slightly, then looked up at Jerome. "We have to talk"

* * *

I brought the two boys to the sofa and sat. "Tomorrow, something bad will happen at school. I will need you to tell you father that you are going to a camp, so at recess, I'll need you to meet up with me, Nico, Perce and Leo"

"Why should I believe you?" Jeffrey asked.

"I know you. You don't know who your mother is right? And girls seems to get attached to you more than others" Jeffrey blushed.

"What does that prove?"

"Your mother is Aphrodite, greek goddess of love and compassion. And you are my half-brother" I looked in his brown eyes and said sternly.

"Greek goddess, monsters and everything is real?" he seemed suspicious and nervous.

I nodded my head slightly. He looked like his worst fear has been confirmed. It most probably is. I sighed and stood up. "Pack your stuff tomorrow. We're leaving for New York" Perce ended the convo.

After Jeffrey left, Sunshine and Sparky came not long after.

The next morning, we went to school. Not many words were exchanged. We know that we might most probably be involved in a fight with the unbeatable monster at a school. The morning was typical for a typical RV student. Recess came. I packed my stuff. When I got my stuff ready, I muttered "Oh no..."

"RUN!" I screamed, fleeing from that direction. I sensed the Chimera bounding after us. The Echidna is more or less like a human, so I can tell who she was in the crowd of students. We ran to a corner. I saw the Chimera coming. The only escape route is... Down.

"EVERYBODY, JUMP!" I screamed. I leapt off the 4th floor and went falling. With a push from Leo, Jeffrey followed suite. I made the earth softer as I created a hole. We fell into the hole and I closed the earth above us. I made tunnels as we ran, but our smell was too strong to be masked by merely the earth itself. I felt a river rushing opened up the earth and shot ourselves up. I knew we're trapped. We have to face'em. We cannot run forever. At least I got a location to our advantage.

"NICO! LEO! TAKE ECHIDNA! I'LL TAKE ON CHIMERA!" Percy shouted.

"What about me?" I pouted.

"Help Nico and Leo" Percy replied and charged at the Chimera. I'm worried about him. I ignored his order and engaged the Chimera. I ran to the Chimera, but my school uniform was restricting me from moving easily. "Holy Aphrodite, why must I be in this, when I have to fight?" I thought exasperatedly. Then a cloud of white smoke surrounded me. Aphrodite's clothes appeared on me. I charged at the Chimera.

I raised the water from the river and made it turn into the shape of arrows, showering on the Chimera, trying to aim its eyes and mouth. But it turned away. I jumped towards it and summoned lightning onto my arms. I clambered up its fur. Percy was at its foot, trying to get to its mouth to. Then, things went wrong. I saw its tail swishing to Percy. Percy's back was turned. Without hesitation, I jumped in its way. It struck my face. The poison arced through me. I clutched my face and bent over in pain.

"Watch out, dummy" I muttered. I tumbled onto the ground, retaining a bit of my consciousness. I tried to ignore the pain. I sharpened my senses for seismic sense. I suddenly felt very hot. Percy's feet leapt off the ground. I felt riptide being shoved down the Beast's mouth as fire erupted from it. I sensed the Percy's temperature rising to a dangerous point. The monster had finally died, but Percy might be dying. I tried to run to his aid, but all I could do was cushion his fall, then I blacked out.

I woke up again. I opened my eyes, but it was dark. Maybe it is night.

"Did someone turn off the lights?" I complained. I then realised that someone is weeping. Sounded like my mother.

"Mother? Are you okay? What happened? Why aren't the lights on?" I questioned desperately.

"Azula, I... I'm fine. All is well. Just that... the lights..." Aphrodite trailed off. Oh no... My eyes widened in realisation.

"It... It cant be! I'm... I'm blind! NO WAY! You liars. My eyes are perfectly fine. WILL SOMEONE JUST TURN ON THE GOD DAMNED LIGHT?" I screamed and cursed. Damn my luck. It was never good. "I am a daughter of the goddess of BEAUTY! And I cannot see?" I wept. "I've always loved to wear dark clothes... Because that way, I assures me that I can see perfectly clearly, while others cannot" I quietly confessed. I curled myself into a ball in fright. This is only temporary... This is only temporary. Percy will pull me through. He'll be here. Then I remembered. "PERCY!"

"How is Percy? Is he fine? Can I meet him?" I was begging that he was ok.

"I'm sorry Azula dear, I terribly sorry! Percy is... is still unconscious. That amount of fire would have killed any other boy"

"HE'S NOT JUST ANY BOY!" I lashed out. "He's a real man" I slumped onto my bed. "Where is he? I want to see him" I gritted my teeth. I was brought to another room. I recognised Percy's smell of the beach and the salty air. Usually he will smile at me widely, and his eyes will sparkle. But now, I can never see his smile again.

"Percy..." I walked to the bed. "Be strong, for me" I whispered. I sat on the chair beside him and laid my head on his hand. I cried and wept for his safety. I cried for my broken heart.

A week has passed and Percy shows no signs of waking up. I was getting cranky. Whenever anyone gets near, I can't help but scream at them to get away. Percy is mine. He is mine. Percy will live. Percy is strong. I gave myself meager hope everyday. Everyday was torture. Every night was pain. Today, under Leo and Nico's insistence, I left Percy's room. I changed into his favorite dress and went out to the beach, hoping he'll see. I waded in the water, as expected, my clothes were perfectly dry. I thought about Percy. But the more I thought about him, the angrier I felt. He was saving his friends! He should not be like this! I gave a yell of frustration. Before I know it, I lost control of my powers.

A pillar of water erupted from the sea. I was on top of the pillar. I dropped, pushing my way down with air bending, anger and grief still boiling in me. I hit the sand, and it cracked. From where I stood, I saw sand falling into the earth. I tried my best to gain control of myself. I managed to get in control before more damage is done. I resealed the cracks and calmed the water. If I had not gained control of myself, the camp would have been a crater will a lot of spikes. To be honest, I don't really care about the camp. The camp, like most people, are like sheep. They follow whom they think is the most powerful, and I most probably does not seem like one. I felt a lot of people rushing to the beach to see what happened, but my glare was a good sign for them to back off. The old campers are quite nice, but I still do not know them much. The only times where people treat me nice is when my foster father brings me out.

I fell back on the beach, tear streaks all over my face. Now, I'm only breathing hard, my mind blank. I've never really trusted and love someone before. Percy had been my first. Nico and Leo are more of brothers to me. Both of them are quite psychotic, I have to admit. I had already cried until I could cry no more. I laid on the sand until night, thinking about Percy, but fearing the pain in my heart if I were I go and meet him.

The waves had grew stronger. It must be dark already. I sighed, closing my eyes as if that made any difference. Then, the air to my left parted away, an a figure came to existence. This person emits warmth, making me feel comfortable. I feel like I am at home, a feeling I only have in Percy's arms.

"Hello Azula" the girl said, her voice emanating warmth of a home. A good home.

"Hestia. Good to see you" I said sullenly, my tone different from my words.

"How are you doing?" Hestia asked.

"Horrible. If Percy dies, I'll rather go with him. He is the reason I live. The reason I live was once fear, but now, I have a better reason, Percy. But Percy in this state is... Will he wake up?" I burst into words.

"He will. I'm sure. Remember, Azula. When all else fails, all seem hopeless, come to me. I am the goddess of hearth"

"Can I have a request?" I sighed.

"Ok, I will help you as long as it is within my power"

"I want to be in Percy's position. Give me his wounds and injuries"

Hestia's heart quickened. Then, it slowed. "Ok, I can do that. Any other requests?"

"Can you like, give him a power or something? I'll really die of heart attacks if our relationship continues"

"Ok, I swear by river styx that I'll do as you requested" Hestia vowed. I smiled slightly and gave her a nod. I walked down the beach and motioned her to follow me.

"Azula?" Hestia called me.

"Yes?" I replied, feeling her hand holding mine.

"I can officially say that you are the best daughter of Aphrodite" Hestia confessed. "I will give you my blessing"

I smiled and nodded, accepting it. Then, I covered my hand with a fire ball. My hand just felt a bit warm...

"As for the fire blasts and stuff, I think you have your bending for that"

"Just asking, why does it seem that you encourage me to use fire for fighting? Aren't you like, a peace goddess?"

"When you wake up, Percy will answer that for you" and we reached Percy's room.

Hestia instructed me to rest my hands on Percy's body. She chanted a few words and I felt a burning pain in my chest, then slumped back on my chair and fell unconscious.

In my state of unconsciousness, I could see everything. It was like being alive, yet, I knew I had lost consciousness. Then I looked down, my body is there. I'm... Floating? I'm spiritual? I saw Percy still unconscious. Maybe he'll wake up later. Then suddenly, a vortex appeared, and I was sucked inside. In a flash of white light, I appeared at a water fall.

The first thing I noticed when I came here was that I could see. I was at a waterfall at a temple. But this place must be very high because it is surrounded by clouds. There is no such place on Earth! Then, I realised. I'm not on Earth. I'm on Mars.

The temple was completely empty. I walked into the water fall and found a six legged... bison? Thankfully it did not notice me. And a monk... I guess. The monk was awfully skinny but he seems happy, with a bit of psychotic tinge to it. Kinda reminds me of Leo. But this dude ain't ADHD. More of a phychotic genious. Totally different from blue flames girl in my dream.

"Oh I see you're here. What took you so long?" his said gleefully, in an indian accent.

"Uh... You were expecting me?" I asked.

"Oh yes!" he replied. "I've been waiting for you for ages! Have you been slacking in the underworld?"

"Who are you? And why am I able to see?" I cautiously asked. If he knows that I've been in the underworld for quite a while, he must have been quite old. I also never knew there was still a place in Mars untouched by war. Most of all, I could not shake off the feeling I've seen him before. I tried to remember, but it is so fuzzy. I remember being angry about something with him. But it is quite hard to be angry with him. Only frustrated before you turn as mad as him.

"You don't remember me? I'm hurt!" he laughed. "Want some onion banana juice?"

I looked into the yellow liquid and the memory instantly surfaced. "GURU PATHIK!" I screamed, tackling him in a hug.

"HAHAHAHA! Just like your bison!" guru Pathik joked. This guy had guided me to master the avatar state, a state in which I will harness incredible power. But I was supposed to leave my only attachment from the Earth. Which was Katara. Now that I think about it, it'll be disgusting to date her. Firstly, I'm not a lesbian. Secondly, she is those type of friends that acts like your parents. It is not everyday business that you date your own mother.

"My bison?" I repeated. A thought struck my head hard like a brick. "APPA!" how could I forget? He is my animal guide and my most trusty companion the last life. I ran to his and tried to hug him. Since he is a giant monster, I can barely hug one-sixth of his head. I lost grip and slid down. Appa pounced on me and drenched me in bison drool, moaning loudly.

"Good to see you too, buddy! I've never thought I'd see you again! So how's it going?" I laughed, still covered in drool.

"You should know, avatar. Mars is destroyed. This is more like, a memory. So as to why you can see, you were able to in the past. Now that this is a memory, it technically is the past. You see me and Appa as we are the spirits that are bound here. I heard that we might meet the other air benders and bisons, but sadly, it is not for a few years" I was quite shocked. I was really hoping a part of Mars was still intact. A part of my past I can look into. Now all I have is merely Aang's memories.

"So!" I said, bending the drool off me, "Are we back to mastering the avatar state?"

"Yeah! What else will a guru be for?" guru pathik rolled his eyes. Hmm... He sure has modernized a bit more than the last time I saw him. But his clothes were the same. The skinny man got into a meditating stance and motioned me to sit beside him. I obliged.

"So how shall I master the state?"

The bald man's face turned serious. You must gain balance within yourself, before you bring balance to the world. Do you remember the first step?"

"Uh..." I muttered. It is hard to guess anything about this man. He looks dead serious now, but his mischievous glint in his eyes is contrasting his current expression greatly. Like two people. I shrugged.

He hand the yellow liquid to me. "How can you forget? Drink up!"

"Ugh..." I remember I once hated it. "I still have to drink this?" I pouted.

"Hey, look on the bright side, Azula. You're not totally Aang! You may like it!" I cautiously took a sip. I tastes unexpectedly good. I finished the bowl within seconds.

"Hmm... You are really different from Aang. It's weird that you are his spirit, even holds his memory" he stroked his bushy white beard and furrowed his eyebrows, probably thinking of some theory that would explain this oddity. After a few seconds, he shrugged and turned his attention on me.

He lead me to a series of pools, one on top, followed by the other on the mountain side. "To master the Avatar state" he started "You must open all the chakras"

"So Azula" he turned to me "tell me all you know about chakras"

I rubbed my eye and thought. "Several pools of energy in our body?" I shrugged.

"Yes" Guru Pathik said "It is something like that. So, we shall start with the basics. As you said, chakras are pools of energy in the body. It is very much like the water in this creek. As you see, there are several pools were the water swirls in before it goes out at the very end" the skinny monk bent down and took a stick, stirring the water.

"So, chakras are pools of spiraling energy in our body?" I summarised.

"Exactly" he confirmed. "If there is nothing blocking, this creek will flow pure an clear. However," he said in a more grave tone "life is messy, and things tend to fall in the creek. And then, what happens?"

"The water stops flowing?" I raised my eyebrow. "But if we open the parts between the pool, the energy flows! You are going to teach me to let my energy flow!" My eyes widened in realization.

"Hmm... You are cleverer than Aang. He still needs a bit more advice before he gets to your conclusion" the old man observed. He brought me to the heart of the mountain and explained further. "There are seven chakras in the body. Each chakra has a purpose, and can be blocked by a specific type of emotion. Be warned, opening the chakras is an intense experience. Once you've started you cannot stop, or else you'll never be able to enter the avatar state ever again. Are you ready?" he asked solemnly.

I shifted my gaze away from the wise old man. I thought about Percy, and the upcoming Titan war. I need him. This might be my only chance to ensure he doesn't die. I will do this for him. "I'll do whatever it takes" I looked straight into the guru's eyes.

"First, we will open the earth chakra, located at the base of the spine. It deals with survival. And is blocked by fear" I closed my eyes. An image of my nanny appeared, a cruel sneer as she left me, and ran away. I was alone. With no one who cared for me, nothing. Then it switched to my foster brothers. They were laughing and jeering. My foster mother came in and ushered them away, as if I had some contagious disease and gave me a dirty look. Then I saw myself, summoning those tornadoes. My eyes were white. I saw myself heartlessly allowing the spikes to run into their bodies. I saw myself smiling sadistically slightly as I allowed my tornado to fling them about. Then, I saw myself lick my lips as I heard my father's scream as he melted. The scenes changed. I saw my father, along with the family, each had a whip in their right hand and a cup of saltwater in their left hand. They sneered down at me and I screamed, covering my eyes, but it was of no use. Then the last scene appeared. Percy was hit by the fireball and I could not help him. I screamed his name. Tears streaked down my face. "NO!" I yelled. "KILL ME! Not him... no..."

"Azula! This is only a vision! You must overcome your fear. Let your fears flow down the creek" I heard the guru's voice. I took in a deep breath and sat up straight, allowing the images to dissipate. "You have opened your earth chakra" the guru smiled. I wiped my sweat off my forehead. "I honestly did not expect that you'll have so much fear, young lady" the guru confessed. I sighed glumly.

"The next chakra is the water chakra. It deals with pleasure, and is blocked by guilt. Now, look at all the guilt you've burdened yourself on. What do you blame yourself for?"

"I ran away" a vision from Aang's memory surfaced. I placed a letter on my bed and flew out of the window. I remembered the smell of burning flesh and the screams. "I killed my foster family"

"Accept that you cannot change these things. It has to happen. Don't let it cloud and poison your energy. If you are to be a positive influence on others, you'll have to forgive yourself"

Once more, I found confidence in myself and pulled myself out of this pit of guilt.

"The third is the fire chakra. It is located at the stomach"

"Which reminds me, thanks for the banana juice. Tastes better than I expected" I grinned.

The guru sighed "I still cannot decide whether you seem similar to Aang. Somehow you keep repeating his words, which is pretty scary. And you have that bit of head on attitude that is absent in Aang"

I raised an eyebrow and nodded.

"Moving on. This chakra deals with willpower and is blocked by shame. What are you ashamed of? What are your greatest disappointments in yourself?"

I closed my eyes and visioned the times I was at my foster parents' home. "I never dared to overcome the fear barrier my foster parents placed. I was literally trapped by fear. I will not be trapped by fear. I will not bow down to those not worth it" I said with finality. Guru Pathik smiled. "You have less shame than Aang. You seemed to pass this before you came"

"the fourth chakra is located at the heart. It deals with love, and is blocked by grief"

I closed my eyes and envisioned myself with my parents. I saw my father. His eyes and hair was as black as mine. But he was tall. He smiled at me, a sparkle in his eyes. Beside him was Aphrodite. She had my smile and my long hair. They then disappeared.

"You have lost much, taking into account you did not have much to begin with. But love is a form of energy. It swirls all around us and is reborn in a new kind of love."

Percy's face emerged. Then I saw the Chimera blast him with fire. "NO!" I screamed. Then he disappeared. I opened my eyes and looked down.

"I'm really sorry Azula. You seem to have one of the worst luck of all the avatars I've led. But give yourself hope. Believe in yourself. You can do it" the guru smiled encouragingly. I sensed Hestia's powers within me. I gritted my teeth and thought about Leo, Nico, Aphrodite and my father.

"Hey, you're amazing. Honestly, I've never thought you'd pass this" Guru was genuinely surprised.

"I had help" I muttered.

"From who?" Guru questioned.

"Hestia" I looked at the sky.

"Who?" the guru asked.

"Never mind. She's complicated to explain"

The monk merely shrugged and continued.

"The sound chakra is located at the throat. It deals with truth and is blocked by lies. Lies to yourself"

I saw myself curled up. "This is only temporary..."

"You must accept reality and face it. Don't run away from it"

I took a breath and said "I am blind".

"Very good Azula. You have opened the chakra. The sixth chakra is the life chakra. It deals with insight, and is blocked by illusion. The greatest illusion on Mars was separation. Things you think are separated is one and the same. This most probably applies to other planets too. On every planet, it will be the division of every object, every organism" the skinny guy picked up a creature on the ground. "Do you think you are any different from it? We are all creations of Chaos, the supreme creator"

"Everything is connected!" my eyes widened in realization.

"The last chakra is located at the crown of the head. It is blocked by earthly attachment. Think about what attaches you the most, and let them go"

"WHAT?" I screamed. "YOU WANT ME TO LET PERCY GO?"

"That is the only way you can enter the Avatar state! Or else you will be doomed to never enter it again!" the skinny monk desperately yelled.

I saw the Percy grabbing the ashes of his family, his mouth stetching into a evil smirk. I shuddered. "As long as it is best for Percy, I will agree to all terms"

The guru sighed in relief. "It is for his good. The world's good"

I took a deep breath. "For Percy" I muttered. I envisioned myself in the air high above earth. I was walking along a narrow aisle to a big figure of myself with my cosmic energy glowing in my eyes. In its hands is a swirling ball of energy. I stepped inside and saw Percy in chains. I blinked back my tears and restraint myself. "For Percy." I muttered again. The vision ended.

"Well that was amazing! Actually, to be honest, I never knew your love for Percy was that strong. For his life, you'd rather end a possible chance of pleasure. But this is to learn to let him go. Remember, let him go when the situation is needed. You've done well. Congratulations. Then I was sucked back into the vortex and woke up.

I heard dead silence outside my room. The whole camp was empty! That means the war has started. Oh no! I walked up to Argus and asked as sweetly as I can. "Which way to Manhattan? Can you draw on the ground"

"Y-yes miss!" he immediately bent down and traced an arrow on the earth.

"Thanks!" I smiled and flew off on my glider. As I flew, I felt a barrier. I has to push myself slightly to get across. That means I'm near. After flying for a few minutes, I landed and sent out my senses to search for monsters. I felt a sea of monsters around the Empire State Building. Holy Aphrodite. I shot over with ice beneath my feet and air currents pushing me forward. I reached the side of the sea of monsters as they closed in on the building.

I placed my glider on the floor next to me and entered the Avatar state. The air around me whipped my dress ferociously. With fluent series of motions, the ice I've been skidding on morphed into a circular shape, with its edges razor sharp. I felt for the demigods, mortals, centaurs, satyrs and dryads and deposited them underground and sent my ice to do the job. I didn't know what came over me, but I said sweetly as loud as I could "Hello, can you please stand still for me?" the half the monsters miraculously listened. The other half was still screaming for blood. I then sent my ice spinning at high speed, cutting through the monsters like a lawn mower cutting through grass. It wiped out the mass of monsters (except Mrs O'Leary of course) before any of them could even make a move to escape. I lifted my allies to the surface an realized that Chiron was stuck under rubble. I bent him out of that mass onto Percy's pet dog. Then, I found my glider in half. Probably a monster tried to slash at anything it could find. I shrugged and sped off to Percy.

As I tried to reach him, I found a barrier blocking me. In desperation, I dove underground many meters like it was mud and shot up the other side. Percy looks utterly surprised, and weirdly happy.

"Where are the gods?" I asked him desperately, quite exhausted.

"Fighting Typhoon. Except for my father. He has sea monsters to deal with. By the way, thanks for the help" Percy informed me as we dashed towards the lift.

"No problem. We still have Kronos to deal with. Where is he. Upstairs?" I was worried.

Percy nodded, confirming my suspicion. Oh no. We ran into the lift with Annabeth and Thalia. Annabeth slid the card in and we were headed for the 600th floor. When we reached, the bridge that connected Olympus to the lift was breaking. I charm spoke Thalia to gain courage. She obliged. But Annabeth was hurt. I used air bending to boost her. I took Percy's hand and boost both of us over. The bridge was failing. We ran at full speeds. At last, when I knew we couldn't make it, I wrapped them in water and with a blast of fire beneath my feet, I pushed them to Olympus. Thalia looked like she was on the verge of fainting. We continued dashing with our might. I could hear Kronos' laughter. It was scary, but not as much as the lady. With a shock, I entered Aang's memories.

I was in the Avatar state then. "Oh I'm sorry brother" the women from my dream spat "wouldn't want you to miss the grand finale" she laughed wildly. "Azula, NO!" I saw Zuko scream as a bolt of lightning shot towards me. My body arced backwards in response. Then I was jerked out of my memory. This girl has always been the one they were fighting. And her name was Azula? She has blue fire, so do I. This isn't coincidence. Then I realised her voice was mine. Her laughter was my voice. Then I heard the Guru's voice. "You must gain balance within yourself before you bring balance to the world" balance. Positive and negative. Aang is positive, Azula is negative. I just realised how powerful I was.

I looked around and noticed nothing changed. All my thoughts must have happened in less than a second. I shrugged and turned my eyes into flames. Percy's eyes also turned into flames as he charged forward. Olympus so far was in ruins. Me and Percy were running faster than Thalia and Annabeth. Then, suddenly Thalia's hand hit my back and I fell forward. A cloud of smoke surrounded me. I forced it to dissipate, revealing Thalia under a wooden statue of Demeter. The statue was so heavy even I could not wash it away or lift it from the ground.

Thalia looked at me in the eye and I understood. I dashed out of the scene and pulled Percy and Annabeth along. If only I had my glider...

"BRICK BY BRICK! That's the deal!" Kronos' voice reverberated around the room. There was a demigod beside him and Percy gasped. Kronos turned to us. Annabeth charged, but he swatted her away like a rag doll. I could sense his psychotic glee. I smiled the Azula smile at were I thought he was. I could feel a him panic a little. This weapon is working better than I expected.

"Percy" the demigod spat. I faced away from Kronos and faced the demigod. "Ethan Nakamura. Traitor"

"Ethan!" Kronos managed a rather commanding voice. "You know Percy Jackson's weakness. Kill him now" Kronos stared into Percy's eyes, avoiding mine. Why isn't Kronos killing Percy himself? I shook my head and ignored. I walked over to Ethan and charm spoke "Why? Why did you have to choose this?" I was really worried for him.

"My mother, Nemesis. She never had a throne. I was not even recognized at that bloody camp. Even Artemis and Hera had cabins!"

"But can't you see? Kronos destroys all. He builds nothing. He is only for destruction. Is that really what you want?" Percy came into the conversation. Then I realised he too was charm speaking.

"Ethan, stop listening to them. Kill the sea scum" Kronos urged. I shot him my death glare. He took a step back and shut up. My features softened as I looked back at Ethan. Ethan's struggle was evident. He knew he could not beat us. He knew I was powerful, although it was my first time meeting him. He charged at Kronos. Kronos growled in frustration and sliced him with his scythe. He murmured "If only they had thrones" before he died.

"I will deal with you three demigod scums by myself" Kronos growled. Annabeth managed to get up. She walked over to Kronos and pleaded. "Luke. I know you're there! Fight Kronos! You can win! It's your body! Luke... You've promised me a family. You've promised!" I tried to warn her that there was no use reasoning with Kronos, but I was unable to move. "That brat is not conscious anymore. You don't have to waste your breath" Kronos spat before he slashed his scythe at her. But before he could harm her, his hand drooped. "Annabeth?" a different voice spoke. Maybe we had a better chance at winning after all. "I... I'm sorr-" that was as far as he could get before Kronos came back.

"Idiot" Kronos' metallic voice muttered. He waved his scythe again. This time I realised I could move. But before I could do anything, I felt Percy jump into the air. I know what will happen. He is in the direct line of the blade. I tried to shoot a column of earth to protect him but I was too slow. He pushed Annabeth backwards tumbled onto the ground.

"NO! PERCY!" I screamed. He seemed relatively fine accept for the fact that he seemed in deep pain, then he fell unconscious. Anger and grief coursed through me. I summoned electricity at my fingertips, to a voltage even Zeus will be jealous. It crackled around me as I stared hard at where I speculated Kronos was. He inched backwards as I moved forward. My hair was flying in all directions. My clothes whipped in the wind. I laughed Azula's maniacal laugh and softly said "Oh boy, you didn't see this coming didn't you?" I smiled and licked my lips. "Bad boy. Have you been doing something wrong again?" I heard water forming behind me. Soon a sea was formed. It whipped below me. Storm clouds loomed over head. With a yell, I crashed waves into Kronos and shot lightning at him. The voltage now was high enough that would have brought Zeus to the knees and begging. After I was done, Kronos was barely conscious.


	5. Prophecy

**(A/N) This is a pretty short chapter, recently really busy with school stuff. And ughh, chinese is so hard! With all those random strokes, my head's gonna explode. Ok, so I shall cut to the chase. Last chapter I just finished the Last Olympian book thingy, if you all like it remeber to review, favourite and follow :)! I really like Rachel, but she is hard to put as a main character so... Yeah... This is awkward. Hmm... I wonder what it will taste like to mix Ribena and milk together... Eep! Off topic again! Ok I shall shut up already, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Avatar the last air bender, or any such thing for that matter... But I do own bananas! High sources of potassium! Ok, i better get on... **

**Prophecy**

Rachel's POV

Under the full moon, I saw Percy ran before me and cleared the sea of monsters. I ran and jumped on him, spreading my wings wide open as I screamed, causing a pillar of flame cascading on the monsters. From the corner of my eye, I saw the gods battling the giants. Polybotes holding a poisoned spear over Artemis. Artemis was held by the throat in his hands. He brought the spear down her, but was knocked away by Apollo. "Nobody touched my sister" he glared, and a dozen golden arrows appeared on Polybotes. The monsters me and Percy had to face lessened significantly.

"Percy!" I screamed and pointed to the gods and giants battle. Percy nodded in comprehension. I tucked my wings and dropped behind him. He ran at full speed to the gods. Before he reached them, however, he stopped. He jumped really high and the earth beneath his feet follow him as I taught him since a year back. Finally he got this trick! I thought happily. He did a front flip, gaining as much energy as possible before kicking the slab of earth the size of 5 Olympic swimming pools at Polybotes. He skidded and smashed into another mountain. I called forth water around me and created electricity. I rode on a wave of air with my wings extended towards him at full speed. Then I thinned the water and concentrated the lightning at my fingertips. I fixed my death glare on him so that he would not move. But before he could even blink, I drove lightning into his eyes and the thin slice of water cut him neatly in half. To finish the job, I spread water all over him and breath a cold frost on it. The water turned into poison upon his touch. But I can still feel the water in its components. I broke the ice sculpture into peices and searched hungrily for my next victim.

I saw Zeus pounding Porphyrion with lightning. I flew down onto the floor and closed my eyes, relishing the feel of the earth under my feet. I never feared the earth. It has been under my command, and it will always be. I walked over to Zeus and Pophyrion, eyes still shut. I heard Percy swoop down beside me. I signaled at Zeus to stop attacking. He obeyed surprisingly. I sense panic entering him. But barely. He was not as easy to scare as the others. I stomped my foot on the ground, searching for Percy, sending out vibrations and hoping he got my message. I spread my wings wide open and sauntered over to the to the giant.

"Oh little girl, what are you going to do? Cry and hope I'll happily sit here and wait for death?" Pophyrion taunted. I looked down at my shoes and smirked. I looked up and my face took on a very sad expression, like a little kid lost on the streets. "Will you spare me?" I charm spoke and tried my best to look as innocent and harmless as possible, hoping to buy time for Percy. Pophyrion laughed.

"Who would think the glorious battle from Pophyrion will be against this puny little child?" I heard waves gathering behind him. The ground was shivering slightly, but still unnoticeable without my enhanced sense. Then a yell rose. A slab of rock the size of Olympus slammed into Pophyrion. Water behind him crashed from the back at the same time. He screamed in frustration and anger. This was not what I've had in mine. From the looks of it, I've underestimated Pophyrion. The gods knew this and they rushed forward, but I knew it will be no use. At their current weakened state, it will be utterly useless for them to battle Pophyrion. The earth and water quickly cleared, leaving a enraged and dirty Pophyrion. He charged at me. I knew I was dead meat.

My eyes shot open. Was that another vision? And when in the world did I had wings an all those powers? Who is Azul- oh. Oh no... Azula! She's only... Only 12. I immediately ran out of my room to the Big house to find Chiron. I ran into Chiron and stammered gibberish.

"Calm down my child, calm down" I took a deep breath and explained to him my dream. His expression darkened with each passing minute. His eyebrows creased in worry. "Please don't tell Percy or Azula what you saw, please?" Chiron pleaded me. I knew he did not want to risk Percy to give up hope. I was worried to. I had once thought... Maybe I could be with Percy. But he is practically radiating love for Azula now. Then, I suddenly blacked out. From the back of my mind, I heard the Oracle's voice.

* * *

"Seven half-bloods shall sail the seas, to destroy the giants that aims for greece. The first challenge lies in allies, for feud had lasted for centuries. The white orbs mark the bender's power, to save or raze the gods will tire"

* * *

I subconsciously fell into Chiron's arms. He gasped at the prophecy I just spouted. "The next great prophecy" he muttered. From his looks, he seemed as if he was going to suffer a heart attack anytime soon.

"I don't think you need to worry 'bout that for a long time, the last only came through after 70 years!" I tried my best to calm him down. I walked out sadly, I know he needed space. I heard his hooves rapidly hitting the ground. This must have scared him quite a bit. I realized I was still in my pajamas, so I ran bak to change out of it. As I was coming out, I found Azula, Percy and Thalia outside my cabin.

"Wow, why are all of you here?" I barely managed to keep my voice controlled. I rubbed my necklace absent-mindedly.

"We saw you running frantically to the Big house, in your pajamas" Thalia said.

"Yeah!" Azula agreed "You did look like a mad woman there. Those hurried footsteps of yours are hard to miss"

I mentally face palmed myself. Of course Azula will sense it, she has seismic sense! But although she might seem innocent like a child, looks are very deceiving. It is really hard to keep anything at all from her. I hesitantly stepped back into my cabin, lifting my foot of the ground so she could not sense my emotions that clear further.

"Did you have a vision or prophecy?" Percy pressed. The three of them had gazes fixed on me. It was unsettling. Especially Azula's. Her can change from a girl you want to cuddle to a gaze that would have scared Kronos' pants off. But now, her gaze was just expectant. Same for the other two. "Nothing" I denied, I remembered my promise to Chiron not to tell. Azula had Aphrodite's skill of sensing emotions, even without seismic sense. She knew I would not relent. She placed her hands on Thalia and Percy and said

"Probably nothing, maybe we're just a bit off our hooks now that everything's normal and all, it's just feels weird to be normal now" Azula said with finality. The wisdom behind her eyes is easily misread with her youth and innocent look. That could probably be because she had the memories of two lives, though both so far only reached teenage. The current one barely. Then the conch horn sounded for breakfast. We dashed to the pavilion. I saw Azula say something to Percy and headed off to her own cabin. Probably to check on something. I ignored a warning signs my brain is screaming at me. The day was peaceful, nothing could go wrong. But why did I feel such dread?


	6. Camp Jupiter

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avaar the last air bender nor Percy Jackson**

**(A/N) Well, this update is faster, WOOHOO! Like my story? Favourite, follow and review! This plot was written when I was like, thirteen? So it might be kind of weird. Help me edit please! Any remarks, good, bad (constructive please) just throw at me, like how Toph chucks rocks! Well, on with the story!**

Camp Jupiter

Azula's POV

After that talk with Rachel, I ran to my cabin and created a rainbow, and Iris messaged my mum, hoping she'll get a clue from Apollo about what Rachel was so flustered about. She usually seemed like a easy-going girl, but she was acting really weird today. She must have had a vision to the future. A bad one. After flipping my bed over, I found a drachma. I'm not exactly the neat type although my mother is Aphrodite and all my sisters are neat freaks. It's really a bother to keep all my stuff. Sooner or later I have to take them out right? Anyway, I found my drachma and was about to throw it into the fountain, when I blacked out.

I woke up, feeling like I've been sleeping for a decade. I tried to remember what happened but my mind gave no answers. I knocked my mind a few times, hoping is just bit of problem from sleeping for so long. But, my mind was not happy with me. It just did not give me any answers. Except for one. A name. Percy Jackson. I remembered all the times he kissed me when I did something wonderful, or terribly stupid. I think the stupid category earned me a lot of kisses. I looked around at my surroundings. It was dark. I closed my eyes and stomped my foot, sending out vibrations, hoping to sense something. I felt a lot of feet patting on the ground. Some animal of some kind I suppose. I could feel the animals very close to me. Apparently, they were amazing at stealth. I could not hear them. I heard a voice at the back of my head.

"I am Lupa the wolf. Follow me" for some reason, I listened to this wolf. That made sense. Wolf travel in packs. And are quite stealthy. I tried to feel myself. I was in a typical shorts and shirt, though it had two slits on the back. I wore a necklace with no shoes. My hair was let down and my fringe was swept sideways across my forehead. I smell like perfumes. The most shocking part is? I found the use for the slits. I have wings. It's really shocking and exciting at the same time. Lupa brought me to a place with a food and drinks. After I finished my meal, I learned a bit about myself.

I was at the Wolf House. Still dark though, could not see. Lupa told me that I am the daughter of some perfume-obsessed goddess. Which really explains why I can still smell perfume on me. Maybe a trait from her. But currently I have no urge for more perfumes, yuck. The Olympians moving around to where the western civilization's power or something is the greatest and the monsters coming back from Tartarus concepts gave me a headache. And there is some misty thingy that obscures mortal's vision. Gods knows why I believed it, anyhow. And the wolfies could not explain my wings and another power I had, bending. I trained on it anyhow. And another power at night in front of the mirror. My deluxe death glare. For the next few weeks, Lupa taught me combat fighting, sword fighting, etc. I learned really wuickly and all I was trained on came easily to me. Then, when my training was done, she sent me off and told me to trust my instincts that were guiding me south.

I walked about, hesitant. The way Lupa looked at me, I knew this was not going to be a easy journey, but she also seemed to feel that it would be easier since I am able to fly there. I spread my wings and was about to leap of when I heard a loud thump and a force hitting the earth like a 16 ton iron bar, then push against the earth. I recognized that kind of push. Something is leaping on the ground. Lupa trained me on instincts, which served me well, I sunk under the ground and felt a presence right where I just stood. I stomped the ground, shooting the earth beneath the beast's feet above the ground at such a force it shot to the sky. I shot myself out of my hole and saw the creature in the sky. Then it hit me. The Chimera! I felt Echidna's presence nearby. I can feel her annoyance. She just stood by as she looked at her son attacking me. I summoned a ice sword and tried to advance on the beast. I summoned lightning and called on my deluxe death glare. It managed to petrify the beast for awhile, allowing me to come close to it. I jabbed my sword into its eye, and released the lightning into it, then I released the sword and dropped onto the ground. Apparently, I got too close to its mouth as it spat fire in a desperate bark. I expected a burning feeling. Instead, I realized I was not hurt. "Cool" I muttered, and advance on Echidna. "You and the wretched brat, Perseus Jackson" she hissed "You shall pay for killing me" I summoned dual swords this time. In a swift motion, I jumped over her and got to behind her and swept her off her feet. Then, I severed her head before she could yelp from falling.

I spread my wings once more and leapt into the air. I wondered about what she said. I've killed her before? I could not actually deny it, since my memory is not serving me well. Then, a weight landed on me and I tumbled out of the sky.

I closed my eyes and felt a lot of claws tearing my back. I retracted my wings immediately, and use air bending to shot myself down to the ground. Whoever they are, they fell after, so I took the time to escape. I blast a blast of air behind me and cleared the air forward, propelling me at the speed of wind. I ran into a forest. I took twists and turns to a mall decided they could not find me. I walked through the mall, eating on every sample they've got. But as I was heading for the exit, four monsters blocked my way. Two of them had snake hair. Their bodies are like a normal grandmother's but they had rooster feet. The other two I recognized. The Echidna and her son, Chimera. I did not wait to chit chat, so I lunged at them. The air conditioned rooms usually is a lot less humid, so I decided to attack using fire and air. Earth banding would have destroyed these smooth floors.

I punched the air and a fire blast shot through from between my fingers. The fire blast snaky chicken number 1. She went flying back out of the mall. Snaky chicken number 2 was not as slow. I decided to shift the venue. I sprinted with all my might to an open clearing nearby. When I'm sure the four monsters closed on me, I spun 360 and shot fire constantly, blasting all of them back. Then, I took water from the air and stabbed all of them. As for the Chimera, I added one more present, electricity. My all burst into dust. But I saw them reforming. I didn't know monsters reform this fast. I spread out my wings and once again soared into the sky. This time, I flew higher and kept a look out on things. I kicked out flames from my feet and bended the air currents around me as I flew faster than the speed of wind. I was certain the snaky chickens and the anteater family would have problem keeping up now.

The trip was as successful as I thought, surprisingly. My internal radar is ringing like crazy now, so I'm at the right place, and there's no monsters or whatever chasing me. I realized being a kid has its advantages. I can just do the puppy eye and cook up a pitiful story and tada! Food and shelter. I walked to this tunnel and looked. There is a place below the tunnel that looked like a construction site. But my feet tell me otherwise. It looked like a camp. I looked closer and found two people dressed in roman armor. One seemed like a girl while the other is just really buff. I felt unwelcome to this place though. I wish to just run to a home and just settle down. The people here are nice. I can take care of myself well too. Then I heard cackling.

It was the model cackling one can hear from a dumpy old grandmother. I whirled around and as I expected, saw a old women. She looked like she has lived for a century. Like the witch is the show called either Snow-black or Snow-white.

"Hey little girl" she began "You can enter this camp, but danger and a lot of pain awaits you, but you can learn about your past. If you go into the mortal world, risk your friends safety, and doom the world"

The dooming of the world doesn't sound fun. Neither does a lot of pain and everything. Though I really want to know my past and Percy. I've decided to go to camp.

"Just a favor, girl, can you carry me to the camp, across the river?" I heard stories about people reject helping old woman an poor kids and boom! They turn into banana slugs. Since this woman knows about the camp, I doubt she's just another old hag. So I squatted and the hag climbed on me. Considering that I'm still quite small, she's not as heavy as I thought. Then I sensed four familiar footsteps. The monsters. I cursed my mouth off as I sprinted, but this old hag is getting heavier by the second. She sang a Roman lullaby which did not help matters much. Instead, I managed to get a whiff of her stinky breath. As I approached the camp, the buff guard drew his arrow and took aim. I was like, oh god, I'm so dead. But the arrow did not fly towards me. Instead, it hit Echidna and sent her rolling. I was panting my mouth dry as I finally managed to reach the guards. The female one ushered me in and ordered the buff one to lead the way while she holds off the monsters. I cannot figure out how she can hold them off, but I still ran. I ran down a tunnel, heard a rumble behind me and felt unnatural force of the earth. My hands were used to support Mrs hippie and I can't bend to propel myself. I finally the tunnel ended at a open space. I've reached the river. The buff guard ran back to help the female one. I saw the river, but I kept having this bad feeling that if I go in there, something bad will happen.

"The river will take away your blessings, but it can energize you. You are crossing the roman territory. Your greek blessings will be swept along with the river" the hag said. I know it was impulsive, but I jumped into the river without thinking anything. I set the hippie at the other side and stood facing the incoming danger. I felt a power leaving me. My power of fire resistance. I sighed and sunk my feet in the mud and felt them approaching. I got into my bending stance. When they stumbled out of the tunnel, it caught me by surprise. One of the gorgons were killed and the buff guard was being held hostage by the surviving gorgon. The female one was dodging the Chimera's fire blasts and poisonous tail.

I willed the water to rise from the river. Shot a million thin pieces of water in every shape or size that is good for cutting. I made sure I did not hit the guards though. I called the female guard over to my side and while the monsters are occupied, I ripped the armor of the female guard and changed it into daggers. I charged them with electricity and shot and the monsters. They immediately died. I let the water flow across their monster dust and slime to remove them from the grass. The river pulled them apart as the flew down. I climbed out of the river and bent the water off me. Then I realized something was wrong. I heard a flutter of wings. The gorgon had learn her lesson this time. Do not trust the earth when I'm around. I air bended myself into the air, taking a few chunks of rocks with me and spun in the air, gaining momentum. Them I pelted them with my rocks at such a speed they did not have the time to blink before they flew back into the tunnel. I saw the river separating the dust. I bent the earth and made sure their dust is evenly scattered.

I looked back at the campers. Their faces held the look of awe and shock. The the hippie cackled. She grew and turned into a younger women, with goat skin on her shoulders. I recognized it. "Hera" I muttered.

"Juno" a girl in purple cloak confirmed. She got onto one knee and bowed respectfully. After carrying this old hag, I did not really want to show her that much respect anymore.

"Romans!" she addressed "I have brought you the daughter of Venus, Azula. Her fate will be in your hands. The feast of Fortuna is coming. There will be events on that day" and then, she disappeared in a shimmer of golden light.

The campers turned their gaze to me. I smiled sheepishly and muttered "Hi?" the one in purple cloak strode towards me. Although she did not seem to be the oldest, the campers parted way before her. She must be their leader.

"So you are Azula. I am Reyna, the praetor. Juno said that your fate will be in our hands. That means we have to train you or kill you" I scrutinized her. She is obviously the warrior girl type. Her hand was constantly at her sword, even though it was sheathed. I sensed that she was rather afraid, but she this a good job of hiding it. She must have known something bad will happen to their camp soon. From the way she walked, I recognized that she had not always been a fighter, a rough person. She has been under lady like conditions before. From the way she walks and talks. I followed her. I knew she was going to interrogate me.

The female and the buff guard took off their helmets. The female one has hazel eyes. Her eyes and my feet told me that she had experience great fear before. She has a lot of secrets she would not appreciate people to probe, so she is trying to seem normal and keep a low profile.

The buff guy surprised me. He had a chubby face, like a baby. He seemed like someone stuck a baby's had on a Ares' body. Weird combination, I think. He seems to be fearing something constantly, keeping him on his toes. My feet sensed it. Although I can tell that he is afraid of something, he seems really easy-going and pretty immature.

The girl introduced herself as Hazel and the guy was Frank. I tried to maintain my usual innocent and clueless demeanor. When we stopped walking, I saw the sign that said "Certain death" We're here. Reyna ordered Frank to do something else while Hazel helped to explain. I saw Frank pouting as he ran of. Kinda fits his chubby face. Reyna said something to Hazel and she led me off to the temples. I closed my eyes the way, trying to feel the place clearly. We reached a big temple, no doubt for Zeus. The place is made of metal. I walked in, my eyes still closed. There was a skinny boy in the room. I saw his struggles, driven by greed for power. His internal smile at Hazel, I suppose he have some dirt on her. I might have stretched that. Some high class dirt on her. I think Hazel must have done something shameful in the past. Or have a bad fact about her. I shook my head. I think I'm starting to be like Athena, gears whirring at every little detail.

I sensed pleasure in him as he sauntered over and said "The greek has come"

I merely opened my eyes. I sensed impatience in him for such minimal response. I knew that sentence was an insult from his tone though.

He should be the person who speaks prophecies. I thought of a red headed girl... And the memory left my mind suddenly. I growled internally. He had a maniacal smile that is so familiar, yet so foreign. His eyes were screaming the fact that he loved power.

I found a piece of paper that read

"Seven half-bloods shall sail the seas, to destroy the giants that aims for greece. The first challenge lies in allies, for feud had lasted for centuries. The white orbs mark the bender's power, before the final fight the gods will tire"

"What is that?" I asked. I somehow felt that it has something to do with me.

"The prophecy of seven, of course" the guy said in a dismissive tone. I shrugged, putting the information aside for later investigation.

He sauntered over and took a panda plush toy I received from one of the families that took me.

"Hey!" I huffed indignantly "Give it back!" I came to like that toy through my travels. It was the only companion I had. He sliced it open and let the stuffing dropped. I cringed at the sight of my favorite toy being dissected.

"YOU JERK! WHY YOU KILL PANDA!" I cried. I started whining and screaming, lowering the dude's impression of me.

"Don't cry, little girl" he mocked "I am Octavian the augury, this is inevitable" yes, he fell to the trap. Now it's much easier to attack him in future.

"She's welcome" he referred to Hazel "Remember, for the next praetor, remember to vote for me" uh oh

"Shouldn't you be searching for Jason?" Hazel scoffed.

"Oh I am! But someone has to take the praetor position and remember to vote for me girl, or I will spill your dirty secrets" Hazel growled under her breath.

"Brother! You've spent your life eyeing that praetor seat, and cannot even beat a 13 year old girl that is already on the seat, pathetic much?" I blurted. Crud. Hazel and Octavian were taken by surprise, but I quickly walked away, hoping they did not hear that. Hazel ran up to me and led me to another room.

I went in to the room. There was a table and two dogs. Reyna had said their names, but I've forgotten. So I shall name them dog number 1 and dog number 2. Both of them look quite ferocious. I tried to look scared. My acting skills are surprisingly good. One point to lowering her guard.

I sat down and explained about my memory loss, my bending abilities and wings and the wolves. Just about everything. I kept Percy to myself. I was afraid that if I talk about him, I'd forget him too. After my story reached the time I met Hazel, she took over. She called me amazing and brave. I blushed and smiled sheepishly.

"So Azula, you seem quite young for a recruit" Reyna commented.

"My growth spurt is not that effective? Or my fathers a dwarf" I replied, shrugging.


	7. Nico

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Avatar the Last Air bender. **

di Angelo**and follow :)**

**Author's note: Hmm... I got a feeling this update is short, but it is faster than most, ain't it? The scarecrow, I saw your review. If I am to add Mai and Ty Lee in, this story will most likely take a emotional turn for a while while Azula gets over her psychotic side and well, try to accept them again. And now it will be hard to bring Zuko into the picture for Mai... I think. It should be alright. Thanks for the review! And as usual, favourite, review and follow!**

**Nico**

Hazel's POV

"So, how old are you?" Reyna asked. From Azula's figure, I'd say she's only 10. She has saved Frank and stuff, it was utterly amazing just for a 10 year old kid.

"Erm... Hmm... Wait ah" she counted on her fingers. Since the time she came in, she seemed so childlike, yet so powerful. The way she killed the gorgon and the Chimera? It was jaw-dropping. And now? She even has to count to get her age right. "Eh... 12" Azula smiled. Ok, that was surprising. But her smile was so cute I have to resist the urge to hug her and pinch her cheeks. She maybe amazing, but she still is a small girl. But again I thought what she said to Octavian. It hit really hard at his weak spot. This girl should not be underestimated, but the more I hang out with her, the harder it is not to.

"Do you have any idea where your powers come from? And you seem to have much experience with it" Reyna looked at Azula. Her dogs stared relentlessly at her. If it were me, under those three gazes would have made me shake. But not for Azula. She gave a breezy laugh that would have sent boys drooling. Then she spoke "As I said, I have no memory! It is either the work of the gods, or my genes, or I'm really old. I think the third option is out, considering y'all are older than me and still fine" the atmosphere lightened significantly. Reyna's glare softened. Azula walked over to the dogs and rubbed them. Surprisingly, they did not bite her hands off. I saw that she wetted her fingers while rubbing the dogs. Must have been comfy. If only she gave me this much attention.

I shook my head and cleared my thoughts. Why do I want her attention that much, is not like I'm a lesbian! She is a daughter of Venus, but I've met many daughters of Venus and their effect is not this strong! And she is not even charm speaking. I was starting to have second thoughts on her innocence.

The meeting adjorned and I was to take her for a walk around. I led her to where the temples were. She walked over to Neptune's and bowed. Then I realised that she was crying. "Why is Neptune unwelcomed here?" she asked.

I still have problem figuring out why she was so sad about Neptune. I placed my arm around her shoulders and solemnly said "They say Neptune is bad luck" she nodded ever so slightly and walked away. We only took a glance to Venus' temple. She certainly treated her godly mother like a regular one. "Mummy!" she called. "Please help me... In my problems, please?" then she gave the temple a puppy eye that is really tempting me to hug her. Finally, I could not resist and gave in. I wrapped my arms around her little figure and hugged her. I have to admit. She is really small for her age. She returned the hug. I buried my head in her hair affectionately, then she broke the hug too soon for my liking.

I brought her to the cabins to look. "So do you all separate by your godly parents?" she asked. I immediately thought of Nico.

"No, then I would be alone!" I answered truthfully. Pluto does not have many kids that are welcomed here. Especially ones from this century. I steered Azula away from the cabins and headed for the shower. She gave a wistful smile as she looked at it. "Can I go in there later?" she asked. I stared into her black eyes that seems to absorb all the light in the room.

"Yes" I replied "You will enter it later. Then Hannibal came. He is an elephant. I pulled Azula away to avoid getting trampled on. She gave a yelp of surprised. "Is the sign... Really necessary?" she raised an eyebrow.

I looked at the sign stating elephant. I never could fathom why it is there. Only a blind person cannot tell that this is an elephant, and words are not helping a blind person much. I laughed and replied "who knows?"

Then Frank came running here. My heart did a little tap dance when I saw him. Irritating heart. I didn't come to this century just to get another boyfriend. But my heart was feeling otherwise. "Hi!" Frank said cheerfully. Ooh. Stupid heart.

"Hey! I think somebody's controlling something in the earth... Jewels? What?" with a shock, I realised that my curse has acted up. I immediately calmed myself down. "Oh hi Frank! Er... What are you doing?" real smooth, Hazel. Real smooth.

"Running?" Frank said. "Anyways, Azula! Thank you for saving me! You're amazing!"

I suddenly felt very angry at Azula and Frank. How dare he regard me so little and and compliment her that much? I was about to scream at Azula, but when I saw her eyes, I faltered. What was I thinking? Frank ain't my boyfriend or what, why was I jealous? Stupid stupid stupid!

"Err, Hazel? Are you okay? Why are you smacking yourself?" Azula laughed. I realized that I was blushing. And now, even more. I took deep breaths. This is embarrassing! From the way Azula was laughing she must have known most of what I was thinking! And oh yeah, daughter of Venus, duh.

"So Hazel!" Frank turned his attention on me. "I heard your bro's back. Go meet him or something?"

"Okay!" I was relieved. If I was in that situation any longer, my face would be on fire. I looked away from Frank and his amazing eyes and walked towards where Frank said Nico was. Azula scampered over and gently placed her hand in mine. I gave her hand a squeeze as we walked towards where Frank directed, Pluto's temple.

When we met Nico, I heard him gasp at Azula's presence. Emotions clouded his eyes. I saw relief and a bit of love, but there was also jealousy, shock and fear. Did my brother like her? Honestly, I felt like I just introduced kerosine to fire.


End file.
